Twist of Fate
by NightwingNinja17
Summary: My twist on Rebel Resolve. Instead of Kanan being repeatedly tortured, they bring in the one person that could break him. How will he cope with the twist of fate or will he break to the tensions of the Empire?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another Star Wars Rebels story. I just re-watched Rebel Resolve and a thought came into my head while watching it. If you remember the part where The Inquisitor uses the Force to do make Kanan talk and you know how Kanan mentions Ezra? This is my twist to Rebel Resolve in that the Inquisitor, Tarkin and Kallus take the revelation and use Ezra against Kanan. I don't know if this story will work, but hopefully it will. And I want to apologize for always using Kanan's POV I just find he is easier to write about. He's also my favorite Star Wars Rebels character so far. So if you have any other ideas for the other crews' POVs let me know!**

**Kanan's POV**

My whole body hurt. That little interrogation droid was brutal. I could still feel the needle poking its way into my body.

I let out a soft groan as I heard the droid round behind me, hoping that its retreat would mean the end of the pain that the droid had been inflicting.

I briefly opened my eyes to find Governor Tarkin and Agent Kallus still standing in front of me with beady eyes.

"It's only a matter of time before he breaks," Kallus informed someone, though I couldn't tell exactly who he was talking to through the fuzzy nature of my mind.

"You have wasted enough of my time," I heard Tarkin exclaimed angrily. Fear quickly rose inside of me. I knew that tone of voice didn't mean good things.

I then heard the clanging of the cell door open, and in walked the Inquisitor. I didn't know how to react so I just sent a pained glare towards the Pau'an, who never took his eyes off of me as he walked down the stairs.

"You are no doubt unaware that the Jedi are trained to resist mind probes," the grey faced creep explained to the governor.

"If he indeed is the Jedi he claims to be. I take it you have a solution?"

"Pain. The Jedi still feels pain, and pain can break anyone."

**Tarkin's POV**

I watched as the Inquisitor raised his hand towards the Jedi's face. I was convinced more and more by the minute that he was truly indeed one of the ancient race of people.

The Inquisitor surprised me by using the force against the young man. He kept on asking our guest what he saw and where were the other cells located. But the man didn't budge. He either kept silent or let out hisses of pain.

But the one thing that sparked my interest was a name.

"No…Ezra…Not Him!" he cried out to the Inquisitor, "Not him!"

"Inquisitor, stop," I ordered the Pau'an. He lowered his hand and turned his eyes to me. The Jedi slumped against his restraints, taking swift scared breaths eyes slowly opening not leaving The Inquisitor.

"Who is this Ezra?" I asked the two officers.

"This Ezra," Kallus began, "Is the padawan to this Jedi."

_"Perfect,"_ I thought to myself.

I turned the Jedi before continuing, locking eyes with the young man. He seemed genuinely afraid after hearing the name of this boy. I watched as his eyes darted between me and the two others in the room, as if he was frantically searching for an answer.

"Agent Kallus, go retrieve this Ezra," I replied keeping a steady eye on the Jedi. Kallus was about to walk out when the Jedi protested.

"No," He pleaded, "Whatever you do leave him out of this."

I smirked walking around to where I was directly in front of him.

"Unless you plan to give up the location of the other Rebels, that's not going to happen," I said smirking. I could see the panic rise up in the Jedi's eyes. He was scared and that was something I was going to use for my advantage.

At my request though he remained silent, which only made my resolve to break him grow.

"Well if you won't tell me now, then your padawan is going to have to suffer," I said walking out of the room flanked by the Inquisitor and Agent Kallus.

The door closed behind us when we made it to the top of the stairs.

"Make sure you bring this boy back alive Agent Kallus, otherwise there will be consequences," I informed the agent.

"It will be done, Governor," he replied making his way out of the detention block.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much guys for the response! I replied to your reviews as much as I could. My only wish is that I could respond to guest reviews because I got a LOT of them for this story! Anyway thanks again for the response. I could have never imagined how successful this story would become! **

**I also PROFUSELY apologize for this to take so long. School has been crazy and on top of it all, I've been training for my summer job. I wanted to get this chapter up quicker than it did, but I can't change what happened. Hope you can forgive me. Anyway enough with the sappy stuff! Here's the next chapter**

**Kallus's POV**

** One-Hour later…**

It was time to strike. I had spent the last hour planning for the capture of this young boy Ezra Bridger and I think I had worked out all of the kinks.

Although I didn't plan as long as I normally would before a heist like this one, I felt that it was foolproof.

My plan was simple; find this Cikatro Vizago character and lure the rebels into a trap. In its simplicity, I had worked it also out to pay the scoundrel a hefty sum of money in return for his help.

I only hoped that he would cooperate.

We took off from the Star Destroyer and headed towards the surface of Lothal. If it wasn't for the circumstances of my mission, I would have loved to marvel at the beauty of this planet from above its atmosphere. But there was nothing on my mind except to get in, get the boy and get out.

Once we entered the atmosphere, I told the pilot where to go. I also told him to fly a little bit away from the encampment of this bounty hunter so as to not scare him off.

I saw in the distance, a green and yellow hunk of metal stood out against the tan grassy planes and the massive egg shaped structures in the ground.. The pilot landed the ship and I exited walking towards what could eventually be the help I needed.

I neared the camp and heard shouting coming from someone inside.

"We don't serve your kind here!" I heard an IG-88 type droid shout as he walked up to me.

"I mean you no harm, I just want to talk to your leader. And let him know that I will pay him handsomely for his help.

The assassin droid hesitated before turning around and headed in the direction of the ship.

I just sat there waiting for the answer, looking around at my surroudings.

I was ripped from my thoughts when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Devaronian making his way towards me. He wore a devilish grin on his green face and the half broken horns on his head made it look worse than it was. I only could assume that this was the infamous Vizago who had helped this particular band of rebels succeed.

"Well, well, well! What does an Imperial Security Bureau agent want with a meager trader such as myself?" He replied acting as if the presence of the Empire didn't make him nervous.

"What I want is the help of the capture of a certain someone I know you have talking to," I replied still looking around carefully watching the few droids that walked around also eyeing me.

"And who might this boy be exactly?" He asked

I held up a picture of the Bridger boy. He seemed genuinely shocked at the person on the picture. He must have recognized the kid.

"And if I do what's in it for me?" Vizago questioned me skeptically.

"One million credits given to you after his capture," I replied. This seemed to catch his interest as a small smile crept up on his face. I held out my hand hoping to finalize the deal right then and there. This boy was our only hope of discovering the location of the other Rebels.

"Deal," He said as shook my hand in return.

"I hope that you don't mind me bringing in my troops to assist in the capture," I asked the Devaronian.

"Don't mind now that you are a customer. Use whatever you need of my resources to fulfill your goals," Vizago said. I could hear a slight bit of nervousness in his voice as he told me that. He obviously hated the Empire but would do anything for money and to get me out of his hair.

"Captain, send the rest of the troops in. We have clearance," I told the stormtrooper squad leader via comlink. He commed back that he acknowledged my command and shortly after, the rumble of an engine could be heard. I watched the ship land. The stormtroopers then filed out of the ship and walked toward me awaiting my orders.

"If it is alright with Vizago here, tell the pilot to take off and go hide in the green ship. As for you Vizago, I need you to send a message out to this crew that you know of the location of their leader," I ordered everyone around.

The bounty hunter just nodded his head and began making his way towards his ship. He was flanked by the troopers who obediently followed.

"You won't be able to escape this time, Bridger," I said to myself, looking over the vast grassy plains of Lothal before turning away and began walking towards the ship.

**Ezra's POV**

I couldn't believe it! I had just gotten word that Vizago knew where Kanan was. The only catch to gather this intel was that I would come get it on my own.

"You be careful, Ezra," Hera instructed me, "I don't need two people captured."

"I know, Hera. I plan on going in, retrieve the information and leave," I assured her.

"Just be careful," She replied, giving me a warm smile. I knew she meant the best when she said that. I just hoped nothing bad would happen.

Hera dropped my off near the home base, you could call it, of that scumbag Vizago. I never liked him. I hoped to get done with this as quickly as I could.

"Ah, good you're here!" I heard the Devaronian exclaim behind me.

"Yes Vizago, now hand over the intel. I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Yes, yes. But we can't talk out here," He began looking around as if there were spies in our midst.

He lead me into the belly of his ship. The interior was in worse shape than the outside. Boxes were strewn everywhere as if a little kid had played with every one of them.

But that wasn't the only thing that put me on edge. Kanan had begun to train me to recognize warnings coming through the Force and I was feeling a major one coming right now. I didn't let it show though as I hoped to get the information and leave.

Vizago guided me to a semi-small room just off the main hallway. It was dimly lit, but I could tell that it was in better working order than the other rooms that I had just walked through.

"So here's what I know about your friend," the horned menace began, "I heard that he's being held in a Star Destroyer that is still orbiting the planet. They haven't killed him, that much I do know."

"He's still alive?" I kind of yelled that louder than I wanted to.

"Oh he's still alive alright," I heard a new voice chime in, "But that depends on how well you cooperate."

I turned around to find Agent Kallus standing in the doorway, with a smug grin plastered on his face. I then heard the sounds of many guns being cocked and soon found myself surrounded my storm troopers.

"If you resist," Kallus continued, "My comlink here, is connected to an electrical current in your friend's cell. He will suffer needlessly if you don't come quietly."

"I'll never come with you," I spat and then turned to Vizago, "An you worthless piece of bantha fur, you can expect that your contract with the _Ghost_ crew will be terminated once they find out what you did to me."

Vizago looked worried and rightly so. The _Ghost _crew was his constant source of income. If we left, then who would be the group designated to help him?

"Like I said we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either way, it's your choice," Kallus informed me calmly.

"I'd rather do it the hard way, if you don't mind."

I reached out my hand and used the force to retrieve the ISB agent's comlink.

"Set you guns to stun," Kallus ordered his troops, "We need him alive."


	3. Author's Note

**Okay I can't make up my mind and I really need your input. I can't make up my mind on the next chapter. The ideas I have in mind is either I write about Ezra fighting Kallus and getting pretty beat up, or I write it from Kanan's POV and its about an hour after the last chapter. I NEED you guys input so PLEASE comment because I CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIND! PLEASE HELP ME!**

**Oh and I wanted to let you know that I'm so sorry that I probably won't get to posting the new chapter till sometime this weekend or the beginning of next week. I'm currently working to get re-certified as a lifeguard for my third year in a row and this week I have a lot of training that is involved with that. So I hope that you don't get mad at me! I will try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can and hopefully it will be as good as the rest of the story. **

**I also wanted to thank you for all of the reviews. You guys have made this my most popular story to date. From all of the follows, to the favorites and even to the reviews. I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR THAT! You guys rock! I want to thank the guests who have commented on this too. I wish that I could personally reply to each and every one of you guys. You guests have also made this the most guest reviewed story I have written to date! I credit the success of this story to the guests and actual users. You guys are the best and stay tuned to the story because things are about to get pretty interesting...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Once again guys! Thanks so MUCH for all of the reviews and such that you have given me! I so wish that I could reply to you guests who read (create a profile so that I can please? :D) my story. I can't express how much this means to me. I didn't think that this story would do so well, but look it has! Anyway. Thanks so much and hope to get this story on the road for you guys! **

**And thank you guys for the AWESOME response to my earlier Author's note. I was only expecting one or two of you to respond and it seemed like the Calvary rolled in! I can't say thanks enough! You guys inspire and really step up when you need it! I love writing for you guys and I'm so glad you like my work! And guys I now have 51 reviews to this story! I can't believe it! This makes the first story I have written and posted here, to get more than 20 reviews! Thanks so much for your support! I can't do what I do without you guys! So now here's the next chapter! **

**And I'm sorry for this chapter taking so long to update. I'm currently training to be a lifeguard for the third year in a row and the majority of my training was last week. Still have a bit left to finish but I think and hope that this chapter will be up by then. I'm so sorry this is taking so long and that this author's note is so long. Don't mean to make it that way! I just have so many positive things to say to you guys, I can't help but make it long. I wish that I could personally know each and every one of my followers. These next couple of weeks will be busy for me. So if things don't get posted quickly, I apologize!**

**Ooh and also is there someone who can do covers for stories who would love to do a cover for this one? I would love a custom cover. No one has to. I can figure out how to make one, but just thought that I would throw that out there.**

** Kanan's POV**

** One hour later…**

I had enjoyed some peace and quiet since Kallus, Tarkin and the Inquisitor left. I had drifted in and out of sleep as I tried to preserve my last bit of strength that I had left inside of me.

The Empire seemed to enjoy torturing people, especially Jedi. I don't know why they seemed to think that I know something. I didn't make sense. But they wouldn't stop pushing me to the brink of unconsciousness. I was physically tired. Tired of the torture, the Empire, and most of all I was tired of the three faces that always seemed to show themselves at the worst times.

My only hope was that Ezra wouldn't become the next victim in their plot. I didn't know what plan they had up their sleeve but it seemed bleak for me and my padawan. I wanted to know what would happen if they found out that I didn't know something. What would they do to me? Better yet what would they do to my padawan?

I was startled from my thoughts when I heard the door of the cell I was in open up to reveal the vile face of Governor Tarkin once again. This time though, he brandished an unsettling grin on his face.

"I hope that you have reconsidered telling us about the rebel cells," he explained to me, "Otherwise someone is going to have to suffer needlessly."

I watched to my horror as Kallus dragged an unconscious Ezra in and threw him in front of me. The Inquisitor released the restraints surrounding me and then the three Imperial scumbags left the cell.

I scooped his limp form into my arms and tried to wake him by shaking him. That didn't work so I tried shaking him awake. This got a slight movement coming from his end, but it didn't complete my objective. I then decided that I needed to use the force to coax him out of unconsciousness.

I sent waves of comfort towards him through our bond that we shared as master and padawan. I then sent a suggestion to him pleading with Ezra to wake up.

I just kept on feeding the force through to my padawan till he began to move and wake up.

"Ezra, can you hear me?" I asked the blue haired boy who laid somewhat still in my lap.

He finally moved his arms up to his eyes and gently rubbed them. It was only when he lowered his hands and opened his eyes, that I realized that he had a nasty black eye. I probed him with the force checking for other injuries in areas that I couldn't see. I concluded that his right hand was broken, as was his nose. He also had cuts and bruises on his arms and legs.

"Kanan?" I questioned the air quietly. I don't know what Kallus and the others did to Ezra as they brought him here, but it didn't look good.

"I'm here Ezra, I'm here," I reassured my padawan as the grogginess slowly left his face. I helped him sit up and had him lean his back against my shoulder as he continued to come to. He hissed in pain as he put pressure on his broken hand to sit up better. Once he was comfortable, I laid his broken hand gently against his chest hoping to ease some of the pain that I could obviously see he was in.

"What happened?" I asked Ezra after some silence drifted between the two of us.

"Vizago had called saying that he knew of your location and wanted only me to retrieve the intel. But it turned out that it was a trap laid by Kallus to capture me. He said that if I didn't come quietly, that he would hurt you, but that didn't stop me from trying to get away to Hera and the others. I ended up in a fist fight with Kallus and then the last thing I remember was getting stunned by something," Ezra relayed the information to me.

I leaned back against the torture rack I had just been standing on trying to be careful not to jostle Ezra too much. Many things were running through my head, but the only thing that seemed to stick out was that I had to get Ezra out of here. I knew what Tarkin's plan was and I wasn't about to let them use this innocent boy against me. Even if it was true that I knew nothing, they would never harm him.

"What do they want with me?" Ezra's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

I sighed once taking in the realization of what they wanted to do myself.

"They want to use you to break me," I began, "They think that I know something about the possibility of other Rebel cells."

Ezra sat up and turned to me, seeming surprised at what was going to happen.

"We need to get out of here," Ezra exclaimed, "They'll kill you."

"_You_ need to get out of here," I said, "If they use you against me, things could get ugly."

"But I can't leave you," he said choking up at the prospect of leaving me behind.

"Yes you can because I want you to figure out where we are and relay that to Hera and the others. They'll come and rescue me after they get you off."

"And just how are we going to do that?"

The door suddenly opened to reveal the Inquisitor in all his glory standing there with a smirk on his face. As I stared at the face of my enemy, I found myself sitting up straighter as did Ezra.

"How touching," He smirked showing his pointy teeth one too many times for my liking, "Master and Padawan finally back together."

"I don't know," I whispered to Ezra, "But when I do, I will let you know."

Ezra nodded in acknowledgment as his full attention was now on the Paa'uan standing in front of us.

Much to my displeasure, he was being tailed by Governor Tarkin and Agent Kallus who also wore similar expressions to that of the Inquisitor's.

"What do you want with him?" I questioned the Imperials in the room through barred teeth. I also glared daggers at Tarkin, who in my eyes was the one man responsible for dragging my padawan into this whole mess.

"You know exactly what we want," Tarkin answered, "If you don't comply, then we will be forced to use measures such as making you watch your beloved Ezra being tortured right in front of you."

"I told you before, I know nothing of a larger rebellion. And even if I did, what makes you think I would tell you?" I continued to drill them with questions.

"Oh I think that you would regret not telling us," Tarkin finished as three burly Stormtroopers walked through the door to the cell and surrounded me and Ezra.

"Put him," Kallus spoke to the troopers as he pointed to me, "Back on the table and then hang on to the runt."

I quickly rose to my feet and began fighting the troopers. I heard Ezra scream in pain and watched helplessly as he was ripped away from me by his bad hand.

I didn't get far though as the two remaining troopers soon had a vice grip on my arms forcing me back to the berth that I had been lying on since I arrived. I kicked one of them as hard as I could in the knee, hoping that it would cause him to loosen his grip on my arm, but it didn't. I soon felt a fist to my stomach and my chest several times, which incapacitated me, making me go almost completely limp in their grasp. I let out a pained cough as I found myself being strapped back to the table once again.

I slumped against the restraints in much pain from that punch. I was pretty sure that a rib or two was broken. Once I stopped thinking about the pain, I made eye contact with Ezra. He was still in the grasp of the trooper, but he was still and looking at me with a terrified expression.

We then both looked over at Tarkin together.

"You won't escape from me that easy Jedi," Tarkin began as he stepped in between Ezra and me, "In fact, why don't you start by telling me where the other rebels are located?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I realized that I might have taken the story a bit out of order. So this chapter is going to have a little bit of a time hop. I'm going back to around the time where Kallus is confronting Ezra, yet I'm going to be writing it from Hera and the rest of the crew's POV. I feel that in order for this story to work and also for the rescue to work, I need to write about that. I also had several of you lovely reviewers ask me to write about their POV so here it is! Thanks so much for all of your lovely support! This wouldn't be successful without you guys! Thanks once again and hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Oh and I'm also curious as to why you like this story so much. What is it about my story that you love? I wasn't expecting this big of a response and here it is! I want to know what made you want to continue to read this story!**

**Hera's POV**

_Be careful,_ was the last words that I told the youngest member of the _Ghost _crew.

I watched as Ezra strode into the camp. I took off shortly after so I have no idea what was to come.

"Something has happened to Ezra," Sabine explained, "He should have been back by now."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Zeb, the big Lasat questioned me.

"Maybe Vizago has a lot to tell," I replied non-chalantley not thinking anything of it. I knew that Vizago could be long winded sometimes with all of that intel he carried around with him.

I didn't worry too much about Ezra. The only thing that worried me was that it was taking quite a while to get the intel and come out.

"_Hera, are you there, repeat are you there?" _I heard a frantic voice call out through the intercom channel.

"I'm here!" I called out to the person, "Who is this?"

"_Hera, it's me Ezra!" _The person explained.

"Ezra, where are you and what's taking so long?" I questioned the youngest person on the crew.

"_It was a trap set up by Kallus. I've only managed to hide but I don't know how long I can stay where I'm at," _He explained to me, "_Listen, I know where Kanan is."_

My heart lurched when I heard that he knew where Kanan was. It was a lucky break that we only received once in a while.

"Where, Ezra? Where is he?" I quickly inquired knowing that he took a great risk talking to me.

"_He's in a star destroyer that is orbiting….Hera, they've found me. I could use some help if you get the chance."_

"I'm on my way! Try to hold on as long as you can."

"_You've got it!"_ The com link went silent. I quickly rushed out of the cockpit to tell Sabine and Zeb the news.

"Guys, Ezra is in trouble so we need to move if we are to get to him in time," I ordered the two around, desperate to get to Ezra as fast as we could.

"What's going on?" Zeb asked.

"The whole thing was a trap set by Kallus. We need to move if we are to rescue Ezra before they capture him," I told the Lasat.

"Kallus huh? Well I've been itching to get back at that beast," Zeb said cracking his knuckles in the process.

"You'll get your chance lets go," I replied as I climbed the ladder to the _Phantom_, "Chopper stay with the _Ghost _and be ready for my signal to come pick us up."

Chopper beeped angrily at not being able to go on the mission, but was compliant.

We hopped aboard the _Phantom _and quickly made our way towards Vizago's camp.

Once I was within view of the base of operations, I landed and then exited the ship, flanked closely by Zeb and Sabine. I made my way to where I was behind one of the oval shaped mounds that surround Vizago's base of operations.

But what I saw horrified me.

I watched as stormtroopers moved about the empty field between the mounds as if they were expecting someone to show up. I took my blaster out of its holster ready to strike.

"No Hera, look!" Sabine whispered into my ear and then pointed in the direction of ramp to Vizago's ship.

I watched as a large group of stormtroopers filed out of the ship and out behind the green giant. It was then that I saw one of the people on the top of my 'hate this person' list. Out came Kallus who plastered a bloody yet smug grin on his face. To my shock, I then saw an unconscious Ezra hanging limp over his shoulder as if he was something not someone. From what I could tell Ezra hadn't come out unscathed either.

"Hera, we need to go after him," Zeb softly exclaimed to me. I could tell in his tone of voice that he truly cared for what he affectionately called the little runt, even though more times out of not, he was always giving Ezra a hard time.

"We can't, there are too many troopers for just us three," I replied sadly, "Our only hope is that someone sends a communications link to us somehow and lets us know where we are.

"We can't just leave him!" Sabine added.

"We're going to have to," I said as I holstered my weapon and watched as Ezra was taken to a nearby Imperial ship.

"We'll get Chopper to try and figure out where they're taking him and where they have Kanan," I told the others as I headed back towards the _Phantom _with hopes that Chopper would be able to find Ezra and Kanan and bring them home.

**No one's POV**

"_You know he'll be the death of you someday," The Inquisitor whispered into someone's ear. The lights in the room were dim. The only light was coming from a red lightsaber grasped tightly in the Inquisitor's grasp. A smell of burnt flesh was coming from the man in the middle of the room._

_ "You won't be able to save him, you know that?" The Inquisitor kept on throwing taunts. He then turned his attention to another figure in the room except this time, it was lying slumped over on the floor. This figure was a small boy with blue eyes that shown even with the lack of light. The Inquisitor picked the boy's head up by the hair on top of his head causing a scream to erupt from the boy._

_ You could tell that the boy was injured as he coddled his right hand as if it was a lifeline to something important. A tear streaked face was visible as you noticed he'd been crying for the last hour. Then the Inquisitor did the worst thing imaginable. _

_ He took the ignited lightsaber and plunged it deep into the chest of the boy causing the man in the middle of the room to plea for his life. All the Inquisitor continued to do was stick it as far as it could go until the boy in his hand went lifeless._

_ "I told you that you wouldn't be able to save him," The inquisitor explained to the man that wasn't dead yet, "And how it's time for you to die."_

_ The Inquisitor raised his hand up above his head and put all of his weight behind the swing. Everything goes black as the deathblow was given._

_ "Kanan, wake up."_

**Kanan's POV**

** Two hours after Ezra arrived in the cell…**

I woke up with a gasp finding Ezra standing in front of me with a concerned expression. I shook my head trying to rid my mind of the horrifying image that I just saw.

"Kanan are you alright?" Ezra expressed his concern for me.

"We need to get out of here," I said in a shaky voice, "We need to get out of here right now."


	6. Author's Note 2

**Hey Guys, I'm stuck again. How should Kanan and Ezra try and get out of the cell they're in? I want them to be able to contact Hera somehow but I don't know how to go about writing that. I want to hear your ideas because they really help me get out of the writer's block. **

** Anyway thanks again for all of the reviews! I'm sorry I couldn't post more often, school has me running ragged. I hope you guys understand and if you have any ideas for where the story should go, add it to your review! I would love to hear your ideas! **

** Thanks again! –NightwingNinja17**


	7. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! This means so much to me that you guys have expressed such interest! I hope that you continue to love my story as it grows! Anyway who saw the season 2 trailer for Star Wars Rebels? I want to know what you think! And thanks again for helping me clear up my writer's block. It really does help me a bunch! So let's continue with the story!**

** Ezra's POV**

It was hard watching Kanan fight a battle in his sleep. The Imperial scum did little good in helping either of us with anything other than keeping us alive.

I sat huddled in a nearby corner careful to make sure that Kanan always had his eyes on me in some way. My hand was killing me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. The only thing I made sure of was that the bone inside was set straight.

I was startled from my thoughts when the rumbling of the door opening broke the silence. I glanced towards Kanan who had awoken from a fit full sleep to the three people I wanted to give a piece of my mind to.

Tarkin glanced towards me and smiled maliciously. I instinctively huddled in a corner slightly scared of what was to come.

"We will make you talk, Jedi," The fiend replied pointing to me, "One way or another."

"I'll never tell you anything, even if I knew anything to begin with," Kanan retorted as he laid their helpless of the table like thing.

It was then that I noticed that the door to the cell had been left open like there was someone else outside. I began looking from Tarkin, Kallus and the Inquisitor, to the open door trying to figure out the best time to try and sneak out. To my benefit, Kallus and the Inquisitor had positioned themselves between Kanan and I with their backs turned to me. I took it as my sign to leave.

I rose as quietly and as quickly as I could to my feet and began tiptoeing towards the open door. I glanced around to the enemies in front of me, making sure that they didn't notice what was going on.

I was surprised however when I caught Kanan's gaze. He must have caught on to what I was doing and seemed to be visually encouraging me to continue.

I managed to get all the way up the steps virtually unnoticed. I looked back towards Kanan who was trying his hardest not to give away my position. But when he made eye contact with me, I saw Kallus catch his gaze and follow it, finally setting his eyes on me.

"Go, Ezra," Kanan earnestly exclaimed to me. I started moving but then stopped as Tarkin and the Inquisitor finally turned around and spotted me.

I didn't want to leave him to the mercy of those Imperial creeps, but I couldn't let them get any closer to me.

"Ezra, get out of here!" Kanan continued to push me away.

So I did the only thing I could think of doing. I closed the cell door, effectively separating me from the three Imperial soldiers.

I remembered Kanan telling me at one point that we needed to find a com panel and signal Hera our location. But I'd never been on a Star Destroyer before so I didn't know where to find one. So I continued to run the halls of the destroyer, not really paying attention to anyone.

I was startled from my thoughts, when I heard troopers running down an adjacent hallway towards my location. I searched the corridor for something to hide behind, but saw nothing. But then I spotted a grate to ventilation system. I ran over and quickly unscrewed the grate and squeezed myself in.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from audible hissing at the pain I was creating from my hand. I didn't think that one through well enough, though I instinctively pushed through the pain.

I got as far back as I could without being seen as the stormtroopers finally rounded the corner and headed in the direction that I had just come from. Once I couldn't hear the noise of their armored feet against the floor anymore, I inched out making sure that there was no one nearby. I stuck my head out and looked around and found that the coast was clear.

I got out of the vent and replaced the grate as best as I could. I then tried to figure out a way to get to a com panel.

"Dev, is that you?" my heart froze in my chest as I heard someone call to me. I was afraid to turn around and see who it was that spoke.

But when I finally did, I breathed a sigh of relief as I found that the person behind me was my friend Zare Leonis.

"Zare!" I exclaimed as I rushed forward to greet him, "You must help me."

"What are you doing here?" He questioned me, "The whole ship has been put on lockdown till they find an escaped prisoner.

"Zare, can I tell you something and you promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?" I questioned Zare.

"Yes I can," he replied seeming genuinely concerned about something.

"I'm the escaped prisoner," I told him.

"What? How could this be? What's going on?"

"Listen, I don't have a whole lot of time to explain, but my real name isn't Dev Morgan," I began to tell him, "My name is Ezra Bridger and I've joined a team that has been fighting against the Empire."

"Ezra Bridger? You mean that you are one of those people they are deeming the insurgents?" he questioned me, "And there are more of you."

"Yes there are more of us. But I won't tell you who other than another one of them is also aboard this ship as a prisoner also. They haven't been to kind to either of us. I have a broken hand and this bruised eye to prove that."

He looked me over with a careful yet scrutinizing glare.

"Please, Zare, will you help me? I don't know anything about this ship and I have to send word to the rest of the crew to let them know where we are."

Silence passed between us for a few more seconds before Zare held out his hand as if expecting a handshake.

"I'd be happy to help you Ezra," He replied as I took his hand. I grimaced though when he squeezed. I had totally forgotten about my hand and a wave of pain was sent shooting through is as we clasped hands.

"Though I might say, I think we should get you patched up a bit before we head to the main com room," He replied. I noticed he was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Yeah," I replied through the pain, "I think that would be good."

"Come on then. Let's go."

**Inquisitor's POV**

We got the door open in no time as troopers filed in following lockdown procedures. I had walked out into the hallway seeing no sign of the boy. He had proved time and time again that he was more trouble than he looked.

I was met by Tarkin, right outside of the cell. Tarkin did not look happy.

"How do you plan on capturing him?" Tarkin demanded and answer from me.

"Masters and Apprentices of the Jedi, share a remarkable bond between the two of them. It is said that the bond is so strong, that even pain can be felt through it," I answered my superior, "It would be pointless to search the whole ship. He could be anywhere by now."

"You plan on inflicting pain on the Jedi to lure his padawan back here?"

"Precisely," I informed Tarkin as I walked back into the cell and towards the last means of re-capturing the Bridger boy.

"Well then while you work that out, I'll start the widespread search of the boy throughout the ship," I heard Tarkin tell me as he walked away.

**Kanan's POV **

I watched as The Inquisitor joined me back in the room, with Tarkin briefly standing near the door to the cell, but then soon left. The lights to the cell were turned off so that I couldn't see much more of what was going on around me.

Even though I couldn't see, I could definitely feel as my armor on my right shoulder and my holster on my right leg were removed. I began to slightly panic as the door to the cell shut, leaving the room in complete darkness.

"You know he'll be the death of you someday," The Inquisitor exclaimed to me as one of the sides to his lightsaber was ignited, leaving the room in an eerie red glow.

I just watched the Inqusitor slowly bring his lightsaber ever so closely to my right shoulder.

"He won't come," I explained to the Inquisitor, though it was more to myself than to him.

"You should know this more than anyone, that the bond between a Jedi and his apprentice is _strong_," the Paa'uan taunted me this time bringing the lightsaber to meet the fabric of my shirt. The smell of singed fabric met my nose quickly after.

"He's too smart for that," I continued to try and reassure myself.

I let out a small cry of pain as the red blade finally met my skin. The Inquisitor smiled menacingly as the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air replacing the singed fabric quite quickly.

"Let's see if we can speed things up shall we?" He questioned me as he rolled the lightsaber up my shoulder closer to my neck.

I could endure this pain. My only hope would be that Ezra would stay away.

**DUH, DUH, DUHHHHHH! So what do you guys think so far? Hope you're enjoying this story! I wanted to thank flyingcats10041, animatedfangirl21101, AzulaBlue92, Melissa98, Lewa Neor, RUHLSAR000, Hiro-and-Baymax, animebff13, TheUltimateAngela, Gu3st123, and the three other guest reviewers for helping me through this writer's block. I can say that I was able to squeeze in almost everyone's story ideas into this chapter and if I haven't gotten to it, I plan to get to it in the next chapter. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying this story! PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Ahem, sorry for the caps. Got a little excited there. Thanks again-NightwingNinja17**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I know I say this everytime, but thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites that you guys have showered on me. I really didn't expect this kind of response when I began writing it, and now I'm almost at 100 reviews! Can you believe it?**

** Anyway, I want to know what you guys think of another story idea that may or may not be a sequel to this story once it's finished. What do you think if Tarkin, hires Cad Bane to hunt down Kanan and Ezra? The idea popped into my head because I'm rewatching Star Wars the Clone Wars and the episodes I just watched had Cad in it. Anyway, let me know in your review what you think and PLEASE add your ideas as to what you think should happen. I definitely want Bane to run into Ahsoka at some point but that's as far as I've gotten for that story. **

** So without further ado, let's begin chapter 6!**

**Ezra's POV**

After a few minutes of avoiding troopers and other people, we finally made it to the med bay.

Zare closed the door behind him and had me sit down on one of the med couches that lined the outer wall, he then retreated behind a long desk and rummaged through the cabinets behind until he produced a roll of bandages.

"Let me see your hand," He offered as he rounded the corner coming back towards me. I took off my fingerless glove and then held it out for him to do his magic.

"So have you been able to locate your sister yet?" I managed to ask breaking the silence that sat between us.

"No, unfortunately, I don't have the proper clearance to access any of the files that I've found about her," He replied as he continued to focus on my hand.

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" I asked hoping that I could repay him for not turning me in.

"Not at the moment, but if I think of anything, I'll be sure to let you know," Zare concluded both his sentence and my hand all in one clean swoop, "There, now how does that feel?"

My hand honestly felt better with the cushion of the soft fabric of the bandage. It also helped that it was now harder to move than it was before.

"It feels much better," I replied as I placed my glove back over my hand. It was snug that was for certain, "Thanks Zare."

"Just answer me one thing, why didn't you tell me your real name sooner?"

"When you and I met when Senator Trayvis was coming to Lothal, I tried to tell you, but we were interrupted by the troopers," I explained.

He seemed to take it all in as he once again looked me over as if I was a sight to behold.

But we both were startled when the sound of footsteps echoed behind the closed door.

"Quickly grab a scalpel," Zare instructed me.

I did what I was told.

"Cut my hand," He continued.

"What?" I asked confused about what he meant.

"Ezra, cut my hand," Zare almost yelled.

I did what I was told once again and cut his hand. It hurt me when he hissed as I slid the blade cleanly across the palm of his hand.

"Now hide behind the desk."

I rounded the corner to where I was facing the backside of the desk. I looked under to find that there was a gap where someone's legs would go. It was the perfect place to hide and hide I did.

No sooner as I did that, I heard the door to the med bay whoosh open.

"Cadet Leonis," I heard the voice of Governor Tarkin exclaim, "What brings you to the med bay?"

"I cut my hand while searching for the escaped prisoner," he covered so nicely. It then made sense why he asked me to cut his hand, "I came here to make sure that it was taken care of before I continued with my duties."

It was then that a wave of something that felt like my own, but didn't all at the same time, hit me like a freight train. I could feel pain of some sort traveling through the force as if it was directed specifically towards me. I had to stick my finger in my mouth in order to keep from making too many noises.

"Have you seen the prisoner anywhere?" Tarkin continued to quiz Zare.

"No sir, I have not. If I spot him, I'll make sure to notify you immediately."

"Very good Cadet Leonis. Make sure that you do," Tarkin added. I heard the footsteps of that retched man's feet leave the room and it wasn't till I got the all clear from Zare that I came out of hiding.

But I didn't get very far when the wave of pain hit me again, this time much stronger. It was so hard, that I fell backwards as if I got too dizzy. But then I kept on hearing Kanan's voice run through my head telling me random things that I couldn't make out.

"Ezra are you okay?" Zare questioned me as he rushed over to my side.

It then hit me lie a lightning bolt that the pain I was feeling wasn't coming from me, it was coming from Kanan. The pain had been traveling through the bond we shared as Master and Padawan.

"We need to get back to the detention facility," I explained to him, "my friend is being hurt badly."

"How can you tell that?" Zare inquired.

I didn't know if I could trust him with the secret just yet. I mean I didn't really truly know which side Zare was on.

"I just know," I informed him.

"But what about the message that you wanted to send?" Zare instructed me.

I was conflicted. I knew that Kanan could handle the pain just a little while longer, but I also wanted to rush to him to end the suffering that he was going through.

I also knew that sending the message to Hera was the only way Kanan and I were going to get off of this ship in one piece.

"I...You're right," I said as I picked myself off of the floor, "Let's go."

**Kanan's POV**

The Inquisitor wouldn't stop. He kept on burning me with his lightsaber and didn't show any signs of stopping. He moved from my shoulder at points, moving down my side till he got to my leg. It was so painful, that I had a hard time not yelling out when the blade touched my exposed skin.

My whole body felt like it was literally on fire. The worse spot was on my right shoulder where it seemed that the Paa'uan loved to inflict the pain there.

I was thankful though that Ezra hadn't shown up. I hoped that he was trying to send a message to Hera and the others, to get us off this ship.

It stopped however when I heard the Inquisitor's comlink beep, letting him know that someone was trying to reach him.

"Inquisitor here," He replied answering the comlink. The whole room then burst into blue light, mixing with the red that was already there. Tarkin appeared on the hologram, not looking very happy in the slightest.

"_The boy has still been able to elude our grasp. We are going to have to up the game with the Jedi in order to get him out of hiding_," Tarkin explained to the Paa'uan.

"What would you have in mind?" The Inquisitor returned the question.

"_I have asked a native of Lothal who specializes in torturing victims to help us out," _Tarkin answered_, "Bring the Jedi to detention cell 233-3B and he will be of great help. I've already dispatched four troopers to aid you in the transition_."

"As you wish," The Inquisitor said and then shut off the hologram and his lightsaber simultaneously, leaving the room in pitch darkness. That is, until he decided to turn on the lights.

I was blinded by the sudden beams of light coming into my eyes, so much so I had to clench my eyes closed to make sure that my eyes adjusted properly.

"Well, Jedi, it's your lucky day," The Paa'uan exclaimed as the door opened to reveal the four troopers mentioned.

They forced me out of the restraints and hand cuffed me. I tried struggling but was too weak from the pain I was experiencing. I was honestly surprised that I didn't fall to the ground when they released me.

I was escorted out of the cell with two troopers behind me holding my arms, and two troopers in front of me. The Inquisitor also walked in front of me.

I knew I had to escape but I didn't know how.

Once again The Inquisitor's Comlink beeped letting him know someone was trying to get a hold of him.

"Inquisitor here," he replied as he stopped the whole line.

"_Sir, I've spotted the escaped prisoner,_" a storm trooper on the other end exclaimed.

"Where is he headed?"

"_He's headed in the direction of the main communications room_."

"Keep your distance but follow him and do not engage" the inquisitor explained, "I'm on my way."

He cut the transmission off and then turned to the troopers.

"Take him to cell 233-3B. Stun him if he tries to escape."

"Yes sir," the four troopers said almost simultaneously and then continued to push me down the corridor. I watched as the Inquisitor took off running. I hoped that Ezra would pay attention to the force to know he was coming.

**Ezra's POV **

We made it once again to the communications room without a problem, once again going completely unnoticed. I ran over to the com channel to send the message to Hera but didn't realize how big the com channel was.

"Zare can you help me? I don't know quite how one of these things work," I asked my friend.

"Yeah sure," he said as he rounded the corner and came over to help me.

He pressed a few buttons and then told me it was alright to transmit.

"Is the signal encrypted? I don't want them to be able to trace the rest of my crew," I asked the cadet.

"Fully encrypted and ready to go," Zare replied.

I added Hera's Comlink code into the system and sent it.

"Hera do you hear me? This is Ezra, come in please," I cried into the microphone hoping that she would hear me.

It took a few minutes but then static ensued and Hera's voice finally came through.

"_Ezra! Are you okay? Are you injured? Where's..._" Hera said all at once.

"I'm fine, just a little beat up. Listen I don't have much time to explain but we are on board the ship called...," I turned to Zare hoping he could help me.

"The Sovereign," Zare informed me, "its Tarkin's ship."

"We are an board Tarkin's ship the Sovereign. We need you to come get is off this rock or else we might not make it out of this ordeal alive."

"_We'll see what we can do but we're currently in the middle of Imperial action ourselves. We'll try and get to you as soon as we can._"

At those words, I felt a disturbance in the force. The feeling of danger that I felt earlier returned and it scared me. I whipped my head around to try and locate the danger but I couldn't see anything.

"Ezra, the ship is scheduled for departure soon," Zare informed me.

"Did you hear that Hera?" I asked the Twi-Lek pilot.

"_I heard that, I'll try my hardest_," she said, "Hera out.

The transmission ended. I turned to Zare now.

"Thanks Zare for all your help," I said holding out my hand for another handshake.

"Your welcome, Dev," he said cheekily. I playfully pushed him in the shoulder as he then turned away.

He took my hand and gave it a firm shake. He then left leaving me to my own devices.

**Inquisitor's POV**

I rounded the corner to the communications room and stopped. I could sense the boy and boy was I eager to get my hands on him.

I went up to the door and listened. I could hear him talking to someone but didn't know who it was. So I decided to sneak up on him and hopefully catch him.

I used the force to slowly open the door and found the boy standing with his back to me. The round control panel seemed oblivious to my arrival. It wasn't till I ignited my lightsaber that he finally noticed my presence.

I quickly smashed the com panel with my lightsaber before I turned my fill attention to him.

"There's no where to run now," I said pointing my lightsaber on his direction.

"Where there's a will, there's a way," he replied as he forced pushed me away and took off in the opposite direction.

I had to capture him at all costs.

"I will capture you Ezra Bridger," I said to myself, "Even if I have to tear your master apart limb by limb, I will find you."


	9. Alternate Ending-Chapter 7

**You guys are the BEST AUDIENCE EVER! Really guys this is a milestone for me! This story is the first EVER story that I have posted here to FanFiction to get over 100 reviews! I can't believe it! Thanks to Artemis, I now have 100 reviews. Artemis, You're AWESOME!**

** Anyway, I also wanted to thank those guys who kind of came in late to the game and reviewed my author's notes a little late. It's okay for you to do that! I bet you guys have some wonderful ideas to share so please share them. You never know where your idea might end up in my stories.**

** This chapter is going to be an alternate ending and a continuation of the last chapter. I had some people ask me about Zare, so I'm going to write what would happen if he stayed.**

** So let's get on with the story.**

** Ezra's POV**

I watched Zare press all of the buttons like his life was the one depending on the message being sent out. It was a scary how fast he was clicking on the keys.

"It's all encrypted Ezra, hope they aren't able to track it," Zare informed me, stepping away to allow me access to the terminal.

I added Hera's Comlink code into the system and sent it.

"Hera do you hear me? This is Ezra, come in please," I cried into the microphone hoping that she would hear me.

It took a few minutes but then static ensued and Hera's voice finally came through.

"_Ezra! Are you okay? Are you injured? Where's..._.." Hera said all at once.

"I'm fine, just a little beat up. Listen I don't have much time to explain but we are on board the ship called...," I turned to Zare hoping he could help me.

"The Sovereign," Zare informed me, "it's Tarkin's ship."

"_We are an board Tarkin's ship the Sovereign. We need you to come get is off this rock or else we might not make it out of this ordeal alive._"

"We'll see what we can do but we're currently in the middle of Imperial action ourselves. We'll try and get to you as soon as we can."

At those words, I felt a disturbance in the force. The feeling of danger that I felt earlier returned and it scared me. I whipped my head around to try and locate the danger but I couldn't see anything.

"Ezra, the ship is scheduled for departure soon," Zare informed me.

"Did you hear that Hera?" I asked the Twi-Lek pilot.

"_I heard that, I'll try my hardest," _she said_, "Hera out."_

The transmission ended and I stepped out of the way enlightened at hearing the Twi-lek's voice again.

"So what now?" Zare asked me as he helped me clear the logs of my message.

"We need to go rescue my friend. I can't do this on my own because I don't know this ship," I replied.

"I can't be seen with you though," Zare informed me, "If they knew I was using my identity as a cadet as a front, then I could be deemed a traitor, or worse."

"I understand, but is there….." I stopped mid-sentence as the warning through the force resurfaced. I couldn't exactly pinpoint the problem until I heard footsteps coming from the outside of one of the four doors into the place.

I then felt the horrible presence of the Inquisitor on the other side.

"Quick Zare, start fighting," I answered the threat by holding my fists up like I was about to fight. I really didn't want Zare's cover blown and this was the only way I knew how and I guess I owed him a favor from keeping me free of Tarkin.

Zare did what he was told and began fighting me like he was the one that found me in the first place.

It was then that the door whooshed open. I pretended not to notice and continued to fight Zare.

"Cadet Leonis, you can stop now," he replied as his red lightsaber came to life, "I will deal with him."

Zare, who brandished a convincing bloody nose, stood at attention and the proceeded to wipe his nose clean of blood.

Zare walked a ways away as to give the Inquisitor room to deal with me. It wasn't just him who I had to deal with though. Almost simultaneously, a small squad of stormtroopers also entered.

"Surrender now Jedi, or your master won't survive the day," The Inquisitor taunted.

"What makes you think that?" I questioned. I knew that Kanan wouldn't go down without a fight unless he was unconscious or something.

This made the Inquisitor angry and he began swiping at me with his lightsaber. I managed to evade him as I now stood on the com panel that stood on the center of the room.

"You won't survive this either, boy," The Inquisitor temporarily stopped his attack to talk to me, "Not without the help of your precious master."

"I've survived seven years without him, I think that I can survive an encounter against you without him too," I said. I was confident in my abilities and knew that I could survive this if I just played my hand correctly.

But just then, I heard blaster fire come from behind the same door the Inquisitor had come in on. The door suddenly opened to reveal four stormtroopers chasing…

"Kanan!" I exclaimed being temporarily distracted by the sudden appearance of my master.

I almost didn't notice till it was too late that the Inquisitor once again was swinging at me with his ignited lightsaber. I jumped down from my position on the com panel to avoid the blade from making a connection with my body.

"Well, what are you just standing there for?" The Inquisitor exclaimed to his troops, "Set your guns to stun and shoot them."

Immediately the blasts were flying and Kanan and I were dodging the stun blasts.

"What did you get yourself into this time?" Kanan jested with me.

"Well, I managed to send the message to the rest of the crew and then I was being chased by the Inquisitor."

"Sounds like…." Kanan never finished his sentence as a stun bolt hit him square in the back, causing him to immediately go unconscious.

"Kanan!" I exclaimed as I ran over to him surprised that this had happened, hoping that he was okay.

**Inquisitor's POV**

I watched as the boy rushed over to his master lying still on the ground. I couldn't fathom how he had survived without the help of this man.

"Now are you ready to surrender?" I asked the Bridger boy. He looked up at me with a mix of concern and anger written all over his face.

"I will never surrender to you," He replied.

I visually signaled to one of the troopers standing behind the boy to fire a stun blast towards him. The boy noticed my visual cure too late as the blast made contact with the back of his head. He slumped over onto his master's back as he fell unconscious.

"Bring them to cell 233-3B," I ordered the head trooper.

The trooper acknowledged my request and then began ordering the remaining troopers around. One trooper slung the boy over his shoulder, and two others dragged his master between them.

Once they left the area, I then turned to Cadet Leonis.

"Good work Cadet, I hope that you can take care of that bloody nose yourself?" I asked.

"Yes, sir," He replied saluting me in the process.

"Good," I said as I turned to follow my quarry to the room.

**Kanan's POV**

I began to awaken, though I didn't want to open my eyes. I could feel the effects of the stun blast still in my system slightly. I didn't realize how bad those blasts really hurt.

I decided now was a good time to open my eyes, but was greeted with an awfully bright light shining down on me. I closed them once again to let them adjust to the new light shining through. I then opened my eyes again to figure out where I was.

To my horror though, the first thing that I noticed was Ezra hanging on the wall in front of me with chains around his wrists. He looked terrible as though someone had been experimenting on him. He was still unconscious from the blast which made him look even worse for wear.

I was then startled the find that I was lying on a different table than before, with my wrists and legs strapped tightly to it. The table was parallel to the ground so that I was lying flat on my back.

My legs weren't just strapped at my ankles, but also all the way up them to my waist.

I started to internally panic as I didn't know what was going on with the two of us. I on;y wanted out of here and for Ezra to be safe.

"The young man awakens," I heard a sinister sounding voice emanate from one corner of the room. I couldn't make him out however because of the bright light.

"So he has," I heard the Inquisitor remark. He came into the light which made him look creepier than he did already.

"Let me go," I said as I struggled against the restraints.

"You should have thought about that before you tried to escape my custody," The Inquisitor began as he rounded the table near my head, "And now I'm afraid that your padawan is going to have to suffer for your incompetence."

It was then that a man dressed much like a doctor, came into the light. His black tunic stuck out behind the white lab coat he wore. His grin brandished missing teeth and his black hair was slightly in a mess on the top of his head.

"Kanan Jarrus, meet Anumati Veldar," The Inquisitor introduced us.

I stared in shock and fear. This man was known throughout Lothal for being able to break people and his reputation went as far back as the Clone Wars.

I knew that this wasn't good.

"They're all yours Doctor," The Inquisitor exclaimed as he left the light.

"Just relax," Veldar told me, "It will all be over soon."

**So what did you think? Just to let you know, Veldar is someone of my own creation. I created him for a different story that I was writing, but thought that he would fit perfectly here. I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter, but I have finals week this week and was studying like crazy for it. So I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I can't wait to see what you guys thing of it.**


	10. Author's Note 3

**Hey Guys! I'm stuck again! I can't decide whether or not to write about what is going to happen with Kanan and Ezra or write about Hera coming up with a plan to rescue them.**

**First of all, I'm not to best with torture scenes so if you could give me a few ideas as to what you want Veldar to do to Kanan and/or Ezra let me know.**

**Second, what do you think of if I write a sequel to this story where someone who knows the crew, hires Cad Bane or another bounty hunter to re-capture Kanan and Ezra or the whole crew? This was just a thought that had been running through my head and wanted to know what you guys think. Let me know if you have another bounty hunter in mind who you think would fit the bill better than Bane.**

**Thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed my story! It means a whole lot to me that you guys care for my story! If you think of anything else that might fall underneath these categories, please feel free to review and let me know! I love hearing from you guys and will make every effort to get all of your ideas into my story in some way or another.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Okay guys! Thanks for helping me get out of this rut. Don't know why I seem to be able to write a bunch of chapters just fine, but then it seems like my mind goes blank, but you guys have the best ideas so I hope to utilize them somewhere in this story and if not this one, for sure I will try to use it in others. Thanks also to all of the guests that I can't reply to who love this story as well! This means a lot to me that people even outside of the website love this story. Also this chapter is going to be longer than most because I have a lot I want to write about.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

**Kanan's POV**

I watched Dr. Veldar closely. I was honestly terrified at what he was going to do to Ezra. His smug expression didn't help matters any as he seemed to take too much pleasure in torturing people.

He walked over to a nearby table and pick up what looked like a powder of some sort. I couldn't tell what it was from my position on my back, but I recognized the other object that he picked up.

It was a syringe filled with something I didn't know but as he walked over to Ezra, my heart began to race.

He injected whatever liquid that was in the syringe, into Ezra's neck and then stood back as if he was waiting for something to happen.

I then turned my attention towards my padawan. I had never seen the boy so still before. The last time this happened was when he had summoned the huge Fyrnok (hope I'm spelling that right, let me know the spelling if not) and passed out from the overexertion.

But that didn't last long as I noticed he began to squirm. I could see the rise and fall of his chest as he took in the air around him. He then began to slowly open his eyes. I realized that what Veldar had injected into him was a serum to wake him up from the stun blast.

Just as Ezra fully opened his eyes however, our torturer blew some of the powder into the face of my padawan.

"What did you do to him?" I angrily questioned our captor.

"I'm experimenting a new hallucinogenic that I've created out on your little friend here," Veldar replied letting pleasure seep through his voice as he explained it to me.

"If you want your friend to be healed from this, Jarrus," The Inquisitor began as he came up to where he was directly above my head. I looked up at him slightly frightened at what he was going to do to me, "I suggest that you tell us where the rest of the Rebels are."

It was then that I felt a tremor in the force coming from Ezra. I looked up to find him struggling against the restraints holding his eyes closed so tight, it looked like that someone was hurting him. I then felt the force flow through him like I had never encountered before.

I glanced over at Veldar, who seemed to be enjoying the results of this little experiment that he was conducting on Ezra. His lips contorted into a creepy smile only indicative of someone who spent their life torturing people.

I was startled out of my thoughts, when I felt something lash out in the force. It seemed to be coming from nowhere as I couldn't pinpoint the source of the outburst.

But I soon realized it was Ezra.

He lashed out at our bond, that every master and apprentice, had as if it was the enemy. He attacked it so hard, I had to put up a small shield just to keep from getting hurt.

He then made many indecipherable noises, crying out to an invisible someone. He then cried out my name a few times.

So I decided to use the force to comfort him.

I began to probe the bond and found nothing but blackness. It scared me when I was met with a dark wall of the force as if his side of the bond was being blocked by an invisible force.

But after a little bit of pushing, I managed to break the mental wall down finding on the other side the bright force signature of my padawan.

"_Kanan, help me! It hurts!_" Ezra mentally exclaimed to me. I was taken aback at his show of skills. He never did that before. It just went to show how quickly his skills were advancing.

"_What can I do?" _I questioned Ezra.

"_Anything to make it stop!"_ I could hear anguish coming from his already feeble voice.

I struggled to find something to do. The only idea that kept surfacing was just to give him something to latch onto till the drug wore off.

So I widened the reach of my own force signature. I felt Ezra grab onto my end as if it was going to go away.

But at that same moment, I felt something else latch onto my mind except this one wasn't pleasant.

It wasn't pleasant because it was the Inquisitor who had joined the fray. His force signature began to once again creep in between my precious shields and all of the secrets that laid behind them.

"_Tell me where the other cells are, now!" _The Inquisitor demanded of me. I was honestly terrified, not just for myself but for Ezra. I had to split my focus which I realized too late that it was probably what the Inquisitor wanted me to do.

So I couldn't stay strong for Ezra.

I could feel both ways now, feeling Ezra's desperation and the Inquisitor's intensity all at the same time.

But I could only focus on one. And I chose to focus on….

"_Ezra, please stay with me," _I pleaded with my padawan.

"_Kanan, I'm just seeing you die over and over again! I can't take much more of this. Please make it stop!"_

_ "It will pass, just stay with me!_" I replied.

It was then that I began to see whatever Ezra was seeing in the hallucination.

I was seeing myself chained to a wall in a similar fashion as Ezra was being held. I then saw the Inquisitor lift his lightsaber high in the air, ready to strike at any moment. I then heard the pleas coming from my padawan as he cried out to the Inquisitor to spare me.

But the vision went black as I then saw the red blade make contact with my neck.

My mind was then jerked back to reality as I felt painful pressure coming from the Inquisitor's attachment to my mind. I tried pushing him out, but met with stiff resistance from the opposing force.

"_Tell me Jarrus, or your mind won't survive the night!_" He once again demanded that I told him.

"_I don't know anything!_" I replied in desperation.

At my reply, the Inquisitor delved deeper into my mind. It wasn't pleasant as he caused major mental pain as he pushed. It didn't help matters that I was feeling the pain from Ezra's side of the bond either.

Suddenly, I began seeing, Ezra being the one holding the red blade and readying the killing blow to myself. I was the one pleading to Ezra to not do it. I then saw behind my padawan that the Inquisitor was using the force to make him do it.

"_No, I can't kill him," Ezra pleaded with the fake Inquisitor, "No actually I won't kill him_"

I saw that Ezra's arms were trembling as it became apparent that he was trying to resist the Inquisitor's hold on him.

But then once again the vision went black as the Inquisitor won the battle and made Ezra kill me.

I then began feeling an overwhelming sadness flow from Ezra to me.

"_No! He can't be dead!" _I mentally heard Ezra exclaim, "_I didn't do this! This isn't real!" _

_ "Ezra, I'm not dead!" _I tried encouraging him, but this only resulted in him lashing out once again.

"_No you're not alive! Get away from me!" _He exclaimed. I began to feel his grip on my signature falter.

"_I'm not dead and have never been. Please, don't leave!" _I pleaded with him once more, "_Ezra please stay with me. Stay strong!"_

I just felt fear and remorse running off my padawan like a waterfall.

"_I killed him! I killed him!"_ Ezra kept on saying. I didn't think he knew that he was still saying things through our shared bond.

Almost simultaneously though with Ezra's cries, The Inquisitor tightened his hold on my mind and this time, began painfully probing my mind in search of the answers he was looking for.

I could feel that my consciousness wasn't going to last for too much longer, but I had to stay strong for Ezra. I couldn't leave him during a dark time.

But then I felt the pressure from the Inquisitor slowly dissipate.

I could still feel Ezra's distress but it had lessened greatly.

I then slowly started to open my eyes that I had unconsciously closed.

I looked up and saw the Inquisitor scowling at me as if what he had discovered was undesirable. I then spotted Veldar who had made his way back over to Ezra.

"It seemed that your tactic worked Inquisitor," Veldar exclaimed as he turned his beady eyes towards me.

"It seems it has," The Inquisitor momentarily had forsaken his stone cold glare directed towards me to address the doctor, "But know this, Jarrus, the next time, I won't go as easy on you as I did earlier."

With that the Inquisitor stalked out of the room, leaving Veldar with Ezra and I.

Veldar gave me a look of disappointment as he unclipped my restraints. Once he was through with me, he walked over to Ezra and lengthened the chains, not unchaining him, but giving him some slack. Veldar then soon followed in the Inquisitor's footsteps.

I didn't have to be close to see that Ezra was visibly crying. His small body shook as he let loose the sadness the hallucination must have caused him.

I hurried over to him and cradled him in my arms trying to send some sense of security over the bond. He then opened the handsome blue eyes.

"Kanan?" he said sounding somewhat surprised that I was there in front of him.

"I'm here Ezra, I'm here!" I said holding him closer trying to reassure the young man that I wasn't dead.

"I thought…..he made me….." He stuttered.

"I'm still here Ezra. Nothing's happened to me yet," I quickly stated.

I just held him closer as fresh tears began falling down his face. I didn't know exactly what he just went through, but it must have been horrifying. We just sat there until Ezra had fallen asleep.

And I just sat there wondering how in the world were we going to get out of this mess.

**Hera's POV**

I didn't know what to do. Sabine, Zeb and I had spent the last day and a half trying to find the best solution on how to rescue Kanan and Ezra. We still hadn't come up with a good plan, or at least a good plan that didn't involve the other two members of our crew.

"What do we do now Hera?" Sabine questioned me, "No matter what we come up with, we can't seem to get around the fact that we need Kanan and Ezra to complete it."

"I don't know, Sabine," I said as I plopped down on the couch surrounding the holo-chess table in defeat.

"Well we need to come up with something fast or else that ship won't be in orbit for much longer," Zeb stated. The destroyer was scheduled to leave soon and we had no clue where it was headed, so we had to make our move as soon as possible otherwise we could lose two valuable members to our team.

Just then I heard beeping coming from the cockpit. I quickly rushed in to find that it was Fulcrum trying to contact me.

"_Of course why didn't I think of that?" _I mentally berated myself. Why didn't I think of Fulcrum being able to help us before?

"This is Hera, go ahead Fulcrum," I replied as a hologram of Fulcrum's cloaked figure came into my line of sight.

"_I have another mission for you,"_ the mysterious person began, "_One that should bring you many credits_."

"Actually Fulcrum, I can't take any missions right now."

She questioned me and I explained to her the whole story of how Ezra and Kanan were captured by the Empire.

"We have to act soon if we are to get them back," I ended, "The ship is scheduled for departure soon."

"_What is your plan?"_ Fulcrum questioned me.

"None of the plans that we have come up with can work without Ezra or Kanan," I informed the informant of our predicament.

"_Well this sure complicates things,"_ Fulcrum voiced, "_And why do you need my help?"_

"I know that you have some connections to people higher up in the rebellion and was hoping that you could help us retrieve or come up with a plan to rescue them," I informed the mysterious figure behind the veil.

"_It will be dangerous, are you sure you are up for what I have to offer?"_

"I have been battling the Empire for years," I replied, "I think I can handle it."

_"Okay well then let's see what we can come up with shall we?"_

**Kanan's POV**

** One and a half hours later…**

I had drifted in and out of sleep for what seemed like a long time. I didn't know exactly how long it had been since our last encounter with Veldar and the Inquisitor but it seemed like forever.

Ezra was still cuddled against my chest as he slept on. He had been asleep this whole time without any sign of waking up soon. I did my best not to move on the boy as he had been through a lot already.

But my hopes of allowing him to rest were shattered as the creaking of the door opening signaled the arrival of the unwelcomed guests and then some.

I knew this round wasn't going to be as nice as the last one as Veldar had brought in more than just syringes and vials. He brought it a briefcase into the room that I could only assume had the torture devices in it. The bad feeling even grew worse as four more of those burly stormtroopers entered the room.

"Secure him," Veldar commanded the troopers as he pointed to me, "Make sure he stays as still as possible."

Once again my padawan was ripped from my grasp and I was forced into the vice grip of the troopers once more. This time though, they didn't strap me back down to the table, but made sure that I was still. One held me by my arms, one held me by the back of my neck and the last one was there to make sure I didn't try anything.

"You are going to pay dearly for the treachery that you have caused," Veldar exclaimed. I didn't know what treachery he was talking about though.

It was then that he turned around with his back to me, preparing something with the many devices he had up his sleeves. I couldn't tell what was going on though as he made quick work of the preparation phase.

I could feel my heart beating inside of my chest not knowing what was going to happen.

He then turned around to face me once again and in his one hand he held a syringe with a clear liquid inside and in the other hand he held a syringe with a red liquid inside.

I struggled against the vice grip of the troopers as he grew ever closer to me. It didn't do me any good as the trooper holding the back of my neck squeezed tighter causing pain to erupt.

I was then forced to turn my head to the left to where the right side of my neck was exposed. As I still struggled, Veldar closed the gap. He then carefully set down the syringe with the red liquid in it and prepared to inject the clear stuff inside of me.

I closed my eyes not wanting to watch the whole thing happen. I was startled when I felt the pain of the needle puncturing my skin.

Veldar stepped back a little ways, but didn't move. I didn't know what he was waiting on but it scared me.

But as a few seconds ticked by, I could feel something change inside of me, one that I never wished to encounter in my life.

He had injected me with a force inhibitor.

And after for what seemed like a few hours had flown by, the effects of the inhibitor came into full effect.

I could no longer feel the comforting presence of the force nor the bond that Ezra and I had. I was practically, utterly useless without the force and Veldar must have known that.

"I know what you're thinking, how did I know about how much you rely on the force?" Veldar must have read my mind because that was exactly what I was thinking, "Although I'm mainly hired to torture just the regular folks, I specialize in torturing Jedi."

I felt my heart drop. I wasn't going to get out of this one easily.

"Now we have one more injection and then we're through," He explained to me like I was a five year old boy going to the doctor for the first time.

He picked up the syringe with the red fluids inside and proceeded to finish the job. This time though, instead of injecting the fluids into the side of my neck, he had the troopers turn me around and he injected it into the base of my neck.

Veldar once again stepped back to enjoy his work in a creepy sort of way.

I began to feel tingling starting in my feet and then it began to spread so much that I couldn't feel my legs from the knee down wards. I began to slump in the grasp of the troopers.

"Put him down," Veldar ordered the troopers around.

They did what they were told and put my on the ground. Out of instinct, I tried turning around to get up but found out that I couldn't feel my own arms. I then slowly began to lose feeling in every part of my body except for my face.

"You see Jedi," Veldar taunted me, "I've now paralyzed you. You aren't going anywhere."


	12. Author's Note 4

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since this story has been updated. I have the next chapter finished but my internet is down and I write my stories on my computer.

So hopefully to appease your mind for just a little bit until I can get that fixed, I'm going to tell you a little bit about my OC that will appear in this next chapter. It's not Veldar whom you've already met but a new one, that I hope that you will like all the same.

Okay so I'm not going to give her name full out as it will spoil a reveal in the next couple of chapters.

But her code name is Echo. She is a human female around 30 yrs of age. She is an order 66 survivor and a Jedi in hiding at this time.

She has two older brothers, three younger brothers and a younger sister. She survived order 66 because she went home to visit her family for a small break from the war. She helps the rebellion when needed and her speciality is in rescues as she knows a lot about stealth.

She is an excellent fighter especially with a lightsaber but can hold her own with a blaster as well. She was a Padawan before order 66 hit (you'll find out to who in the following chapter when I get it posted).

I can't think of anything else to write about her but if you have any questions about her let me know and if it isn't a spoiler I will be happy to give more Intel on her.


	13. Chapter 9

**Thanks you guys! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! It really means a lot to me that you guys enjoy it! Thanks to all my viewers here on Fanfiction and on Wattpad! You guys are the best! Can't wait for you guys to read this chapter! **

** There is going to be an appearance by my OC as recommended by one of my readers, (I can't remember on which website), I am not going to reveal the name of my OC till the end of the story, but know that the codename for my OC is Echo. **

** Sorry that this chapter took so long to be posted. Just finished finals week and then hit the ground running as I had my first day for my summer job the day after school ends. But I still hope that you guys can't wait to read it! This chapter is going to be longer than the rest because I felt the need to add the whole rescue into one chapter not split it up. But hope that you will like this chapter and I'm so glad you guys are liking my story**

**Kanan's POV**

I felt utterly helpless as I laid on my side, on the floor unable to move to help, let alone protect my padawan. I had been moved over to behind the table that almost blocked my view of Ezra.

I watch the young blue haired, blue eyed young boy as he sat huddled in the corner looking terrified. He had his knees brought up to his chest and was cradling that had been broken. I then noticed as small smidgen of while peak out from underneath the glove. My guess was that he had gotten it bandaged.

I then turned my attention to Veldar who was watching the both of us as if he was expecting one of us to talk. He was just leaning against the table that I had been previously laying on with his arms crossed against his chest.

But I was soon startled when in walked my worst nightmare all over again.

In walked the Inquisitor, but this time he wasn't alone. This time Tarkin and Kallus followed suit.

"Have you done what I asked?" The Inquisitor questioned the resident doctor, all the while keeping his yellow eyed gaze upon me.

"I've administered the Force suppressant and the paralysis drug as instructed," Veldar explained to the Paa'uan.

"Good," The Inquisitor praised Veldar, "Make the boy hallucinate again."

I didn't want that to happen, but because I was paralyzed I couldn't voice my opinion. I could only watch in horror as Veldar had retreated to his briefcase and procured the same powder as from earlier.

Ezra noticed what was going to happen and began trying to get away. He at first tried huddling in the corner ever more, trying his best to cover his mouth and nose, but then gave up and ran to where he huddled behind me with his face buried in my back.

The Inquisitor came over, grabbed me by my arm and pulled me away from Ezra. Veldar quickly stepped in from behind him and blew the dust in Ezra's face again. Ezra scrunched his nose in disgust.

After a few minutes, I noticed that the hallucinations must have started for Ezra huddled against the nearest wall hands clenching his hair and his head resting on top of his knees.

"Are you ready to give in Jarrus?" The Inquisitor asked me once again. This time though, it met with a brush in my consciousness, one that was now wide open. I closed my eyes in pain once again as the Inquisitor was being relentless to my mind.

Ezra then cried out to have the Inquisitor stop torturing me. I opened my eyes and looked to find Ezra huddled on his side crying into his knees. The Inquisitor took advantage of my momentary distraction by pushing further and harder than he ever had before.

I tried sending a comforting thought towards my padawan, but I remembered that I didn't currently have a connection to the force due to the force suppressant. All I could do was watch in horror as Ezra had to live through another battle without me.

I was quickly brought back into reality when Veldar came over to me with what looked like a hammer of some sort. The Inquisitor then knelt down directly onto my right arm, pinning it to the ground in as it was outstretched. I couldn't feel anything though due to the paralysis drug. The two quickly rolled me onto my side.

Off the corner of my eye, I watched Tarkin take much pleasure in the torture that was taking place in front of his very eyes.

I heard a sickening crunch as the hammer Veldar was holding came into contact with my ribs. He only did this once and then turned it over to the Inquisitor. I was surprised when the pain that would normally ensue after the blow didn't come. But it did make it harder to breathe than it already was.

"Tell me where the other rebels are located now Jarrus," The Inquisitor exclaimed as he forced me to sit up and watch my padawan writhe in sheer horror, "Or else, I will cause your padawan to suffer more."

"I told you what I know, which is nothing!" I weakly pleaded to the Paa'uan in front of me, "My crew and I act out on our own."

This didn't impress the Inquisitor at all.

**Inquisitor's POV**

I grew tired of the lack of intel coming from the Jedi. Either he was really telling the truth or he knew how to bluff extremely well. Nothing I did seemed to affect him in any way.

The only thing that came close to touching him was hurting his padawan.

I glanced down and noticed that he never took his eyes off of this boy, this Ezra who seemed so important to him. I watched the expression of Jarrus as he watched helplessly as his padawan battled the hallucinations. He couldn't comfort the boy as he did the last time, but could only watch.

I then continued what I did with the Jedi earlier. I ignited my lightsaber and began burning the flesh off of his shoulder and then inched my way down to his stomach. He still didn't say a word as I seared his side with the blade.

"No…..Kanan," I heard the boy softly exclaim behind me as he was now coming out of the hallucination, "S…stop!"

"I won't stop until one of you reveals to me where the rest of the rebel cells are located," I told the boy who now seemed utterly afraid. I didn't know what he was afraid of other than it probably had something to do with his master. '

I continued to burn Jarrus as he laid on the floor helpless to do anything against me. He had shut his eyes for some reason that I didn't know why but as I continued to watch him, he turned his aquamarine eyes towards me.

I then tried something I would never have done if I wasn't as desperate as I was. I delved deep into the elder Jedi's mind sending painful wave after painful wave throughout his mind.

I felt him weakly try and push me out of his mind, but because he had no connection to the force, he failed to do just that. I then gave one more mighty push to the core of his mind which shattered not only his resolve but his mind all in one clean swoop.

Both master and padawan cried out in pain at the same time. I could only assume that the pain that the boy's master was feeling could also be felt by him through the bond that they shared.

Now the information inside of his mind was flowing freely as it didn't before.

But I was torn from my session with the Jedi as I felt an extremely unwelcomed presence float through the force. I stood straight up searching for the presence as if it was coming to get me.

It was the presence of the light side, meaning that there were either force sensitives or Jedi nearby.

"Inquisitor, why aren't you continuing the interrogation?" Tarkin questioned me.

It was then that an explosion rocked the cruiser and the power flashed briefly.

"The rescue party is here," I replied turning to the Grand Moff.

"Then we will take appropriate measures to stop them," Kallus informed us, "What are your orders Governor?"

"You and I, Agent Kallus will go and repel the enemy," Tarkin began, "Inquisitor; you stay and interrogate him further."

"Sir, I sense the presence of Jedi in this attack group," I stated the facts, "Isn't it imperative that I also go to repel them too?"

I watched as Tarkin just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Yes. If there are truly more Jedi coming, then we need to be prepared," Tarkin exclaimed as he motioned for me to follow.

I let the Jedi go and watched as he collapsed to the ground, hitting his head really hard.

"Veldar, you have free reign on either of them," I informed the doctor, "but try not to kill them if at all possible."

Veldar nodded as he moved to face his briefcase once more.

I then turned to leave,

**Hera's POV**

We managed to get a shot off at the star destroyer before the scanners on that massive ship spotted us. With Zeb, Sabine and Chopper on the nose guns, I was able to avoid incoming laser fire from the cruiser.

"Fulcrum your clear to join the battle," I exclaimed through the comlink as I powered through more laser fire.

"_Roger that Hera, coming in now," _Fulcrum replied, "_Make sure you keep an open communication's link between us. I may have last minute plans._"

It was then that four Corellian Corvettes, each with their own markings shot out of hyperspace towards the destroyer as well. There were also a myriad of small Starfighters that encompassed the Corvettes shooting down incoming TIE fighters in the process.

I was surprised at how quickly they arrived but was greatly appreciative of the swiftness.

"_Echo to Fulcrum, when am I headed inside the ship?"_

"_As soon as we can get the Destroyer and the TIE fighters distracted enough to get the Ghost crew on, you can begin your approach," _Fulcrum replied to the eager new recruit.

This Echo person was another mystery among a gigantic list of mysteries. Fulcrum said that this person was the best at infiltrating places without others knowing. I didn't fully trust the person, but I knew that Fulcrum did so I had to for the time being.

"_Alright Hera, the distraction's on me. Make your move now," _Fulcrum advised me. I then quickly re-cloaked the _Ghost _and prepared to board the ship.

"Zeb, Sabine, prepare for boarding," I told them.

They both responded letting me know that they were ready and then we covertly made our way towards the Destroyer.

**Echo's POV**

_**"**__Echo, they've started the distraction, it's your turn now," _Fulcrum explained to me.

"Roger that," I replied as I started the landing sequence of the small Corellian gunship, "Boys prepare to board the destroyer."

I docked next to one of the many airlocks that the massive cruiser. I waited for the hiss of the lock before I left the cockpit to join the boys.

Once we were inside, my next task was to locate the prisoners we were after. It surprised me that there was little resistance, so Hera's distraction must have been working.

"Keep a sharp lookout boys," I told the soldiers that were following me, "troopers could be anywhere."

I gestured to one of the men that followed me who specialized in hacking into mainframes. His name was Benji. His short brown hair was almost hidden amidst the camo hat that the special op team chose to wear as their uniform. I watched as his bright blue eyes search mine as he waited for orders.

"When we find a computer panel, I want you to hack into it and locate where the prisoners are," I whispered to him, "I'll give you their names when we find the panel. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," He replied. These men were good at what they did and accompanied me in almost all of my covert ops.

We managed to get to a nearby communications panel that was located near the aft side of the ship pretty much undetected by anyone, much to my surprise.

"Your turn," I gestured to the resident hacker.

He hurried over and got to work and made quick work of hacking into the mainframe of the ship.

"Okay, I'm in," He replied, looking up to me for the next bit of intel he needed to complete his mission.

"Their names are Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger," I told the youngster. Although Benji was good at his craft, he was still the newbie compared to the rest of the group.

I continued to glance around the hallway we were stationed in ready and waiting for whatever came our way.

"I've found them!" Benji exclaimed softly, "They're in detention cell 233-3B. I've also downloaded a map to find our way through this ship."

"Thanks Benji you're a genius," I praised the youngster and then I turned to address them all, "Alright boys keep your head on a swivel. We're going in."

**Tarkin's POV**

I watched from the bridge as the insurgents' ships flew around firing at the incoming TIE fighters. They seemed organized in an unusual way, a way I hadn't seen since the Clone Wars.

"Sir, there has been a breach in our systems," one of the officers in charge of communications explained to me.

"Where was the breach located at?" I questioned the young officer.

"The aft communications panel," he replied.

I knew it. The three rebels that infiltrated the ship just minutes before must have been a diversion from their real tactic.

"Divert all troops to the aft section," I ordered, "And make sure that you alert the Inquisitor of what's going on and tell him to investigate."

"Yes sir," The officer replied and then returned to his post.

These rebels had proven to be naïve when it came to our cunning and I was going to prove it.

**Inquisitor's POV**

I had been running for what seemed like forever trying to get to the source of the feeling of the light side of the force. I had made it to the central communications room that I had been in just hours earlier.

What was odd to me was that the closer I got to the rebels that were aboard the destroyer, the presence of the light side of the force weakened. It perplexed me to the point that I stopped running towards the source of the chaos and tried to pinpoint where the presence was coming from.

I had to stop searching though when my comlink started beeping.

"Inquisitor here," I replied to the person on the other side.

"_I was told by Governor Tarkin to inform you that there was a breach in the mainframe coming from the aft section on the floor above the detention wing. Tarkin wants you to go investigate," _The main communications and information officer described to me.

"Tell him I'm on my way," I replied effectively shutting off the communications device. If this was really what I thought it was, than there was a second group that was probably trying to free their comrades.

And that was something that I could not allow.

**Echo's POV**

I continued to swivel my head back and forth watching for any signs of an incoming enemies as we made our way to the detention level. We made sure that we stayed at a slow enough pace that we wouldn't miss a thing but also went fast enough to make sure we got there in a timely manner.

We were almost there and on the level above, but ran into some unwelcomed guests.

"Stormtroopers? Why does it always have to be stormtroopers?" I heard one of the veteran members of my team exclaim.

We all pulled out or blasters setting aim at the nearest trooper.

"Remember shoot to stun not to kill," I ordered my soldiers. I heard the clicking of the guns changing from firing a deadly blaster bolt to a stun shot that would render the trooper unconscious.

Both sides then opened fire. The only way we could distinguish whose shots were whose was that the troopers will still shooting to kill and we weren't.

It took longer than I would have liked to neutralize the trooper threat, but we managed to stun every last one of them that came around.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked my contingent of soldiers.

They all replied simultaneously letting me know that they were fine, no casualties on my side.

"Take a small break," I ordered my men, "But make sure that you stay on guard, we leave in two."

We were so close to victory now, nothing was going to stand in our way.

**Inquisitor's POV**

As I neared the aft section that was described to me, I felt the force signature grow ever stronger as I neared the second group of rebels.

I didn't know what to think about that. I hadn't felt a force presence in a while that wasn't the signatures of the two prisoners.

I slowed down as I neared the location of the rebels. It briefly crossed my mind that I should try and smother my force signature in case this person could detect me, but I decided against it as I then ran around the corner to find the whole contingent of these rebels right in front of me, staring at me as if they had seen a ghost.

I saw five men and a young boy in this group. They all had their weapons trained on me. I didn't know why they were stopped in the hallway.

But what really had me intrigued was the female standing in front of the whole group. The force signature I had felt the whole time was now emanating off of her. She had her hands rested on her hips in a very defiant way. Her short red-brown hair accentuated her blue-grey eyes. The camo of her uniform also did wonders to bring out her lovely facial features.

If it wasn't for the fact that the light side of the force swelled around her, I would have thought her a beautiful young lady.

"And who do we have here?" I finally found my voice directing my taunt towards the female, "Are you lost?"

"Why do you need to know that?" she questioned obviously not impressed.

"Don't you be snarky with me young lady," I ordered her although I clearly didn't scare her.

"You don't scare me baldy," She replied squaring her shoulders.

I growled and then grabbed my lightsaber, igniting it in front of the whole group. I took great pleasure in the fact that everyone staring at me, including the female, stood there in shock at the sight of the lightsaber.

"Go, go, go!" the female shouted briefly turning her back to me to gesture to her crew, "Make sure that you wait for me before we move them.

She then turned back to me taking off the top layer of her uniform off of her shoulders revealing a very Jedi like tunic underneath. It was then my turn for a surprise. She took out from her cloak a cylinder shaped object from underneath her cloak. I didn't realize what the thing was until an aquamarine blade extended out of it.

This girl was a Jedi.

I engaged her in battle but noticed that she barely would engage me offensively. She stayed on the defensive side. I noticed this to be the famed Form III that many of the great Jedi masters utilized. But I couldn't pinpoint exactly which master would have taught her that.

The fight lasted for at least ten minutes and it wasn't until more troopers came in and began firing at her, that I finally recognized the style of her master through her. There was only one Jedi master close to the end of the Clone Wars who could deflect blaster fire as well as continue a lightsaber combat at the same time. I knew that this master had a padawan close to the end of the great war that plagued the land many years ago and I think I just found her.

"Well, well, it seems like I've stumbled upon the last padawan of Master Obi-wan Kenobi," I said trying to not sound so surprised at my findings. I ordered the troopers to quit firing as I wanted to see her reaction. I also stopped fighting to watch as well.

I felt a slight tremble in her force aura before she turned around to finally face me. She still had her lightsaber but I knew I had hit the mark when I said that as I could now see her visibly trying not to break down or show emotion.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She replied still trying to remain composed.

"Everything my dear," I began, "I now know your fighting style and your weakness as most padawans inherit their weaknesses from their master, and other things."

"My master had no weakness," She replied defiantly.

He must have taught her well despite the times for she remained composed even after reminding her of her Master.

"Are you sure of that?" I inquired of her.

**Echo's POV**

I wasn't sure of anything since the end of the Clone Wars. I was thrust into a world that I didn't know how to survive in.

I didn't even know if my master had survived the purge or not.

These taunts directed at me, I noticed, we attempts at derailing me so that he would have the upper hand. It worked to some degree as it must have been painfully obvious that I was trying to compose myself before I continued the fight. But one questioned remained permanently burned into my mind.

How did he know all of that information?

I was startled to hear the sound of beeping coming from my comlink. I recognized the beeping pattern as Fulcrum. I wouldn't have answered it in the circumstances I was in but I knew that Fulcrum would only contact me if something was really important.

And this must have been really important.

"I'm a little busy at the moment Fulcrum," I replied as I quickly dodge an attack from the Inquisitor.

"_I was told to inform you that the ship is set to destruct. You have to get the boys and get out of there!" _Fulcrum relayed the info to me. I stayed on the defensive as I tried to focus on deflecting the other blade.

"Roger that Fulcrum," I replied. Once I ended the communication, I turned to the boys as I was in a lightsaber lock, "Did you hear that? The ship is set to self-destruct, go save yourselves."

The troopers looked at me and then themselves before all taking off in various directions.

"What are you doing you cowards? Come back here and fight!" The Inquisitor exclaimed as he disengaged the lock.

"You don't want to be stuck here when it explodes," I said as I took off in the direction of the cell that Ezra and Kanan were in.

**Kanan's POV**

Ezra had just calmed down after another round of the hallucination powder. He laid cradled in my arms even though I couldn't feel or move them to comfort him further.

Veldar had done a number on both of us. Before he had induced the hallucination on Ezra again, he had beaten him to the point where I didn't know one single spot that hadn't been hit. He also poked and prodded him much like an interrogation droid would.

For me though it was worse. He managed to break every rib making it extremely difficult for me to breath. Even though I couldn't feel any pain, I still cringed at every crunch of my bones. He also managed to give me a splitting headache by kicking me in the head repeatedly. He also beat me in the same way that Ezra was and especially hit me where the Inquisitor had burned me prior to all of this.

But what really got me was the fact that Veldar procured a small flame torch and proceeded to continue what the Inquisitor got started.

He was trying to get me to talk about where the Rebels were and I kept on replying with the same answer.

I truly didn't know.

But that didn't fly for the torturer.

He continued to burn the flesh off

"You will tell me what I want to know," Veldar exclaimed to me as he put down the torch and grabbed a blaster instead. He pointed the barrel of the gun into one of the burns on my right side that was located underneath my arm, on the ribs just underneath my heart.

I could feel the blood drain from my face. This wasn't going to end well for me now.

"You'd better tell me now," I heard the gun cock.

But in amidst the fear, I began hearing blaster fire coming from outside of the cell. It could mean only one thing.

"Rescue party is here!" Ezra cried out in delight as he must have heard the same thing I did.

I heard Veldar growl in frustration and heard the instant shot of the blaster that he held in his hand.

"Kanan!" I heard Ezra cry out. I looked down and the gaping wound on my side.

Just then the door opened to reveal several men in camo uniforms with blasters drawn. There were at least five that I could make out but then I saw two more just outside the door.

They shot Veldar with a stun blast that basically made him go unconscious.

I watched as one of the men picked up a comlink and told the person on the other end that they had found their target and then ran over to Ezra and me.

They found us at last and now we would be headed home.

**Echo's POV**

I had been running for what seemed like minutes making sure that the Inquisitor fellow wasn't going to follow me. I managed to lose him but still kept my lightsaber ignited just in case.

"_Benji to Echo, come in Echo,"_ someone buzzed through my comlink.

"This is Echo go ahead," I replied.

"_We found them, I repeat we found them!" _Benji repeated.

I internally leapt for joy. We had found the boys and were going to bring them home.

But my celebration was short lived when the ship lurched to one side and then steadily corrected itself. I quickly composed my joy and then continued to run as fast as I could to the cell.

Once I got there, I wasn't expecting what I saw.

The majority of my men were helping Kanan who looked like he had just been run over by a gundark and Benji was over next to Ezra trying to calm him down.

Ezra wasn't happy about something and it wasn't until I got to his level that I realized that he was upset because Kanan was badly injured. When I entered and walked over to the two youngest people in the room, Ezra didn't quite know what to do with me. He began to slowly back away but then with encouragement from Benji, he stopped.

"You've got to go help him!" Ezra cried when he noticed me. I could sense his distress through the force.

"Ezra, we are going to help him, but we can't do it here," I told him, "The ship has been set to self-destruct and we need to get off of here now."

"But he can't wait till later," Ezra cried out again with tears now falling down the side of his face.

"Ezra, he is strong," I replied, "He will make it through, but if we stay here, then none of us are getting off of this boat alive. You need to focus and help us."

Ezra couldn't take his eyes off of his friend as tears began flowing more freely.

"Ezra we have to get off now, but we can't do it without your help," I said now getting the attention of the young boy who now made eye contact with me. For the first time since I got there, I got to stare into the most beautiful blue eyes I think I'd ever seen, "Will you help us?"

He seemed uncertain.

"It's the only way we'll be able to help Kanan," I restated what I had said earlier.

"Your right," He replied as he hefted himself off of the ground. He seemed a little bit unsteady at first, but then found his balance and then proceeded to help in whatever way he could.

I smiled before getting myself off of the ground as well.

"Guys, we're going to take this creep into custody too," I replied pointing to the unconscious man with the unusual garb on.

My men replied with yes sirs and other replies.

We were almost through and Ezra and Kanan were almost free.


	14. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Hope that you liked the last chapter! I'm sorry this chapter didn't get posted quickly. My brother graduated High school over the weekend and between work and that, I haven't had much time to write it. But I hope that you continue to like my story and PLEASE feel free to throw out ideas. I love hearing them and it helps me write it so much better.**

**I feel so bad that this took so long to write, but I hope that you still look forward to reading this next chapter. I value all of you guys who have devoted your love to this story. You guys rock and I'm glad that you like it. Hopefully since it is summer, I can post more often. **

**I also want to know what you might want to see in a sequel to this story. Or it can be a situation that you think should have happened in a particular episode rather than what happened in the episode in the first place. But anyway, I really want to know what you guys want in a sequel so review and let me know!**

** Hera's POV**

"_Echo to Hera, we got them. I repeat we have extracted the target and are headed back towards our ship," _I received the message from the other mysterious figure sent to rescue our boys.

"Acknowledged Echo," I confirmed the transmission but couldn't help let my motherly side of me come through, "Are they alright?"

"_Ezra is banged up a tad, but Kanan got the worst of it," Echo reported, "I've already called for a medical team to be ready as soon as we leave orbit."_

I felt my breath hitch slightly as the news passed through my brain that Kanan was severely injured. He was one of my closest friends not only in the crew but in the entire galaxy.

"Okay thank you Echo," I replied, ending the transmission.

"What was that?" Sabine asked me as she dodged incoming fire from the troopers.

"They found Kanan and Ezra," I relayed the information, "They are headed towards their ship so it's now time for us to do the same."

Zeb and Sabine both nodded in approval as we began advancing in the opposite direction towards the _Ghost _which we docked on the side of the ship.

The ship rocked hard to the left as if an explosion just hit the hull. I was worried that with the amount of troopers still standing between us and the _Ghost_ that we weren't going to make it in time before the whole ship exploded on us.

"Guys make it quick," I yelled to the others as we fought a particularly large group of Stormtroopers standing in front of us.

"Guys, I have a miracle with me so you might want to step back,' Sabine informed us then threw one of her colorful paint bombs at the troopers.

The whole room soon filled with smoke and purple paint as the little thing exploded in the faces of the enemy.

We than made a beeline for our ship.

"Fulcrum we made it aboard our ship what are the hyperspace coordinates?" I radioed to our leader.

She gave me the coordinates to airspace above the planet of Pollis Massa. It was a planet known for its medical prowess and leading tech in the medical field.

"Chopper," I ordered the droid around, "Enter these coordinates into the nav computer and get us out of here."

Chopper beeped in agreement as he set out to do the objective given to him.

It was then that the _Ghost _was rocked hard due to something external.

"Sabine what was that?" I asked warily. I was hoping that there weren't any TIEs on our hands to prevent us from quickly escaping.

"_That was the star destroyer we were just on exploding," _Sabine informed me, "_It wasn't as pretty as one of my explosions though._"

I internally laughed. Sabine always had a way with making the demise of the Empire colorful and awesome.

Chopper than broke my thoughts by beeping and chirping at me that we were ready to go into hyperspace.

"Hit it Chop!" I exclaimed, ready to get out of this mess. I saw off the corner of my eye, the rest of the fleet zooming out of there themselves.

The world soon buzzed as hyperspace consumed us in a brilliant glow of blue as the stars zoomed quickly away.

**Ezra's POV**

They had brought me back to the medical wing of the ship Echo seemed to own and command. There was a strange man who seemed to be the medical officer who looked me over thoroughly.

"Hey kid, it seems like the worst of your injuries is a slight concussion," The man replied with a slight accent from somewhere I didn't recognize. His short almost buzzed cut black hair was slicked back slightly. His grey medical uniform accentuated his orange colored eyes. But what struck me as odd was that on his uniform was a blue hand print placed on the right side of his chest. He walked over to me and sat down in a chair sitting right next to me.

But what struck me as odd was that there were wires and tubing coming out of the back of his head that made him look really strange. I didn't know what to think about it and made a mental note to ask him about it when I was better.

I then nodded in response trying hard not to make my headache worse than it already was.

"Just lay back and rest," The man said as he gestured to a nearby med couch sitting in the middle of the room.

I walked over to it and hopped on letting the soft cushions of the couch send my mind and body into an aimless sense of relaxation. The man messed with me for a little bit as he changed the bandage on my broken hand for something that would work way better than the one that I had previously had on. After that I was left alone to my thoughts.

But I was interrupted when in walked Echo who seemed concerned.

"Hey, Ezra, how are you feeling?" She asked me sincerely.

"I'm alright, just have a nasty headache that's all," I replied. I searched her face for signs of something else and she must have clued in as she let a small smile grace her lips.

"Kanan is okay, but we can't give him full medical attention till we reach our destination," she replied replacing her small smile with a concerned glance towards me.

I couldn't help but let the tears flow for the first time since this whole ordeal started. Or I should say it was the first time that it happened that wasn't a result of the hallucination drug that Veldar instigated.

"I also wanted to inform you that we took Veldar into custody and are planning on turning him over to the people of Pollis Massa since apparently he's wronged them in ways," she reassured me.

Silence hung between us for a minute or two as I watched her look around the room as if a heavy burden had been laid upon her shoulders and was tired of carrying it. But the way she looked upon the medic in the room, I could see longing as well as the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes.

"So Kanan has taught me how to sense for force signatures in people and when you came into the cell, I noticed you had one," I asked her breaking the silence.

She sighed taking a deep breath before she answered.

"I was a Jedi," she replied, "Before the Empire took away everything I knew and loved."

I sat there and pondered the revelation as the silence stretched on again. The Empire was successful in ripping apart families regardless of affiliation. It made it hard to live on any world neutral or otherwise.

"So what happened?" I asked trying not to be too nosey into her past, but just enough to quell the incoming curiosity.

"I was at home visiting my biological family," she began. I noticed that this whole time she hadn't made eye contact with me as if something was too shameful for her to share with me, "I was about to head home to the Jedi Temple when I received word from my master not to come back t, and that it was being overrun by Clone Troopers. I didn't believe him at first but then reports started coming in that Jedi all across the galaxy were being murdered. I got lucky that I wasn't around any of the troopers when it happened. To this day I think that's what kept me alive."

I continued to think over what had happened.

And I thought over the fact that this day that brought so much destruction also brought a life into this world.

My life; the life that was now consumed with the very same force that people fought so hard to destroy.

"So I stayed with my family and disguised myself as a local policeman to make money. Only a handful of my parents most trusted friends knew of my origins as a Jedi. And no one ever found me and I never showed my true self till today," She continued.

"Do you know what happened to your master?" I asked inquisitively. But I then began to second guess my question as I could see her crestfallen face began to be overrun with tears.

"No, to this day, I don't know if he lived through the ordeal or not," she replied shaking her head. Finally she turned her tear streaked face towards me, "And that's what I was coming to tell you. I can't stay because I have to take a personal mission, but my crew and my brother will keep you safe until the whole ordeal blows over."

"Your brother?" I questioned.

"Yeah," She replied as a smile crept up on her face, "You met him in the cell."

I had to sit there and rack my head trying to figure out who this person was. But as to not to sound strange, I guess.

"Was it Benji?" I asked as a mental image came into my head.

"Yes he's my brother," She replied smiling. She rested her elbows on her knees, leaned forward a bit and looked toward me.

I smiled back at her. But our moment was interrupted when her comlink sounded off.

"This is Echo," she replied through the device.

"_We're about to exit hyperspace are you coming to the surface?_" Benji questioned her.

"Yes I'm going to accompany the boys to the surface then I'm headed home," She replied looking back at me.

"_Roger that! Benji out!" _

"He doesn't sound excited at all," I remarked trying to make a joke out of the situation.

Echo just laughed and she ruffled my hair.

"Just stay here and we'll get you to the surface as soon as possible," she said and then left.

**Hera's POV**

We were almost there, almost at the planet's surface. My anticipation of seeing the boys again continued to grow as we grew steadily nearer to our destination.

Chopper beeped in the background letting me know that we had come out of hyperspace and it was time for me to take back the controls of the ship from the autopilot.

The planet was gorgeous. The soft greys and whites were lit up by the lights from the cities on the surface of the planet. It wasn't densely populated in and around the cities like most planets that I have visited, but it was dotted with small villages.

"_Fulcrum to Hera we'll all be landing on platform 2-3B,"_Fulcrum explained to me. I knew the platform for I had been here to this planet before. It was one of the largest on the planet as it could hold up to four small ships comfortably.

I could hear to soft clicking of shoes and feet coming up behind me as Sabine and Zeb made their entrance into the cockpit.

"Roger that Fulcrum we'll land on your mark," I replied to my leader and friend.

The communication shut off at the source as we now were inside the atmosphere of the planet.

"Guys once we land, you cannot speak of anything that you see going on in here to anyone that is not within this group," I warned the others not taking my eyes off of the planet ahead of me.

"And why is that?" Sabine challenged.

"There are sensitive things that happen inside and cannot be discovered otherwise it could jeopardize our cause and our location here," I replied, "And because we don't know the extent of Kanan's injuries, we might have an extended stay here, so we need our location kept as quiet as possible."

"Well when you put it that way," Sabine remarked. Even though she wasn't the youngest member of my crew, she could sometimes prove herself to be annoying as she was always questioning our every move unless she agreed to it already.

Shortly after I finished my sentence, we were given the go ahead to land signal. I was relieved to finally see Kanan and Ezra, even though I didn't know the extent of their injuries.

I quickly landed the _Ghost _and proceeded to find them.

I looked around the landing platform of the meager city of Pollis Massa in search of the two people I was the most eager to see. The three other ships that were docked on the platform dwarfed the people below as their blue and red colors glistened in the light of the place.

As I was looking around though, I managed to spot Ezra with two other people who were talking avidly to him.

As I approached, though Ezra didn't look too bad. His black eye was more prominent against his pale skin. He had multiple bruises and cuts surrounding his arms, feet and legs that weren't hidden behind his orange jumpsuit that were out of sight but were noticeably there because of the tears in it.

I practically ran over to the youngest member of my crew and smothered him in a hug.

"Hera," Ezra stated though strained, "I've got bruises can you lighten up a bit?"

I quickly realized that he was more injured than previously thought and quickly let go of the embrace.

"Hera," Ezra began, "This is Echo and her brother Benji."

Ezra stepped aside to reveal a young lady and boy who looked so much alike. They both has reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. They both wore camo since they were a part of the strike team that broke Kanan and Ezra out.

"Pleased to meet you Echo," I replied nodding my head slightly to let her know of my acknowledgement.

She responded nodding her head in a similar manner.

"I can assume that you are going to want to see Kanan?" Echo inquired.

"You read my mind," I replied smiling at the newcomer.

She gestured for me to follow her as we now entered the main complex.

The complex surprised me as each and every room I walked past was filled with the most up to date medical equipment complete with the patients to go with it. Each room was a glorious mix of silver and white colors. The windows were rounded in a slight arch separated by beams into six panels that revealed the person inside.

We rounded the corner to another corridor that stretched behind closed doors with a sign reading 'Intensive Care'. I had a feeling that this is where they had taken Kanan when they landed.

"Kanan just came out of surgery so he should be out of it for a bit," Echo relayed to me, "You're welcome to stay in the room when we get there."

I nodded dreading the moment I was going to lay my eyes on my best friend.

We made our way through the doors and through a long hallway. I saw to the other side of the same half curved glass, the other people who were in as bad or worse condition than Kanan was. Some were barely conscious others where totally knocked out, with the only thing letting us know that they were alive were the various machines attached to them.

Echo slowed down and turned to her left when we were almost completely down the hall. She gestured to a room on her left.

I hesitantly walked up to the windows debating in my head whether or not I really wanted to see Kanan in the condition that he was in. But my love for him won out as I peered through the glass at him.

He was lying on the only table in the room that wasn't covered in some sort of medical instrument. His shirt had been taken off, revealing his toned muscles underneath. But those muscles were wrapped in bandages from underneath his arms all the way to the middle of his waist. A mask had been placed over his mouth and nose probably pumping oxygen through to help him breath. Tubes and wires also hung from his exposed right hand and chest that helped the doctors to monitor him at all times.

"He's a trooper like I've never seen before," Echo commented, "He managed to survive a lethal shot to the side, every rib in his chest broken and a concussion. Also he sustained multiple severe burns to his neck, legs and shoulders. The doctors additionally found traces of a paralytic and a force suppression drug inside his blood stream basically immobilizing him physically as well as though his connection to the force."

"So it's a miracle that he survived all of this?" I questioned sadly. I knew the answer to that question but it managed to find its way to my lips before I could control it.

"Yes, it is a major miracle that he survived," Echo replied, "They managed to purge his body of the two drugs so that he can heal. The only one that is flowing through his bloodstream now is a pain killer."

"Can I go in?" I asked really eager to sit by his side for the first time in forever.

Echo nodded and opened the door.

"They are expecting your arrival," Echo stated and smile warmly at me, "Know that the effects of the anesthetic should be completely worn off soon. It would be nice for him to see a familiar face when he wakes."

I smiled back as I entered the room. The two natives to Pollis Massa and the resident physicians turned to stare at me for a brief couple of seconds, but then proceeded with their duties. I sat in a chair that was sitting next to the bed and took Kanan's limp hand in my own.

The only noise besides the sound of the various machines hooked to Kanan was the sound of his breath hitting the mask. I felt so bad as his condition was worse up close than it did up far.

And as a gesture of comfort more for me than for him, I began rubbing the backside of my hand against his temples moving strands of stray hair away from his face every now and then.

Before I knew it three hours had passed and I hadn't moved an inch. The doctors offered me something to drink every now and then, which I did take, but never once did I take my eyes off of the love of my life.

As I was getting tired enough to lay down and sleep, I noticed his eye lids started to move. It was then that after one big sigh, his brown eyes finally opened.


	15. Chapter 11

** Hey guys! Thanks for the continued support of this story both here on Fanfiction and and Wattpad! It means a lot to me that you like my stories and consider them good. I hope that this will spark a new interest in writing just like I was intrigued into writing years ago! I hope that you guys will review and PLEASE keep ideas for a sequel coming. I really want to know what you guys have in mind. And I'm opening the floor to you guys for the ideas for the sequel. I have none and really want to write one so please let me know!**

** Oh and I wanted to preface this by saying that I made a mistake in the last chapter in regards to the color of Kanan's eyes. I said that they were brown instead of blue. I knew that too so it made me feel so dumb when I read it and it dawned on me that I wrote the color in wrong. I was also writing this chapter when I got in bed after work and my job is exhausting. So in this chapter, I will correct that mistake so you hopefully don't get confused.**

** Hera's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing at first. Kanan's handsome eyes were opening and after three hours of worrying, I could finally feel some relief flooding through me that he was going to be okay.

He opened his eyes for a few seconds. I could only assume, as he closed them again, that the light in the room was too bright for him to handle. He gave another deep breath before finally opening them permanently.

"Hey," I said softly trying to get his attention. Kanan surprisingly heard be and turned his head towards me. A slightly confused expression appeared briefly but then dissipated as he recognized my features.

"Hera," He replied sounding very relieved but very hoarse. He tried to get up and take the mask off of his face, but I quickly pushed him back down on the bed and put the mask back over his nose and mouth. A grimace crossed his face as he slowly laid back down complying to my will.

I could see tears forming in those cyan blue eyes of his. The ordeal must have been worse than I could imagine.

The two doctors in the room rushed over and began checking him out. Now that he was awake, they could accurately decipher the extent of his injuries better than they could when he was unconscious. I stepped away to give them more room, not taking my eyes off of Kanan for even one minute.

Once they were finished, I hurried over to his side again.

"Kanan, what did they do to you and Ezra?" I asked as I slowly removed the mask off of his face.

He took several deep yet obviously pained breaths before he began to talk.

"The Inquisitor, Agent Kallus and Governor Tarkin found out about Ezra and they brought him in and tortured him to break me," Kanan explained through a shaky and still hoarse voice, "They would have broken me had it not been for the fact that I really didn't know anything."

I was dumbfounded. To use Ezra against Kanan was a smart move, but it was also a dangerous one too. If they were able to figure out how much Ezra meant to Kanan, what else could they have discovered?

"My physical injuries are insurmountable to the mental torture that both Ezra and I endured while we were there," Kanan then shuddered and began to show the vulnerable side to his personality that he didn't share with anyone, "Hera, I had a dream that the Inquisitor killed Ezra just to get at me. These burns that I have on my body were also present in the dream."

I just sat there and listened to Kanan retell the story of how this Veldar person used some sort of powder to make Ezra hallucinate and how he could feel Ezra's anguish through the force bond the two shared. He regaled the story of how the strong stormtroopers separated the two by force and how Veldar injected Kanan with the force suppressor and the paralytic drugs almost simultaneously. And last but not least, he told me how he was shot in the side at the same location one of the burns were located.

As Kanan finished his tale, I could feel my cheeks begin to burn with anger. What the empire did to my boys was gruesome and downright ugly. I wish that I could get my hands on the ones who did this.

"I should have never let Ezra go meet Vizago on his own," I said softly to the both of us, "If I went with him, you and Ezra would probably be in better shape."

"How is Ezra?" he questioned me.

"He's fine. He just suffers from bruises, a concussion and a broken hand," I said trying to reassure my love.

"Hera," he exclaimed probably taking hint that not all was right with his padawan.

"He is worried for you," I replied, "As I was waiting for you to wake, I was told by one of Fulcrum's troops that he hasn't eaten or slept since we arrived. And from a special friend of your savior, I learned that lack of sleep is not good for someone with a concussion."

Kanan remained silent, with his blue eyes drifting up to the ceiling of the place. The only noise that entered my ears was the steady beeping of the heart monitor attached to Kanan and the sound of his breathing. I was unnerved by his lack of speech when I revealed to him what had been going on with Ezra. I knew Kanan was one to keep his personal thoughts to himself, but even he was being unusually quiet.

"Can you bring him here to see me?" Kanan finally broke the silence, once again locking eyes with me.

"I would love to," I replied standing up getting ready to leave.

"Just to let you know," one of the doctors explained to me, "He is scheduled for a bacta bath here in the next few minutes.

I acknowledged the doctors words and then leaned over and kissed his forehead, being extra careful not to hurt Kanan any further. But I was taken by surprise when Kanan took his hands and placed them on either side of my head. He then kissed my smack on the lips.

I didn't know what to say when we broke this engagement. It took me more by surprise than I think it did him. But when I could finally stop gawking at the gesture, I looked down and saw a small smile plastered on that handsome face of his.

"Don't tell Chopper I did that," he jokingly explained to me.

I truly laughed for the first time since this whole ordeal started. I could finally feel the tears roll as the happiness was finally too much for me to hold in.

It was also good to see Kanan joking around especially after what he went through.

I then leaned and gave him a hug trying to avoid his shoulder at all costs.

"Welcome back Kanan," I said as he returned the gesture however stiff it was.

We let go and stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before I turned to go and find the padawan Kanan wanted to see.

**I know that this is a short chapter, but my week is about to get CRAZY and I wanted to post something before all of the craziness ensued. So I hope that you liked this chapter and can't wait to hear what you guys think.**


	16. Chapter 12

** Hey guys! Thanks again for ALL of the reviews especially from all of my Wattpad followers! You guys don't know how much it makes my day when I read the comments that say you like my work. I never really considered my writing to be that good.**

** I'm also going to start calling the doctors, healers in this chapter and following. They don't call them doctors in the Star Wars universe so I don't know why I did. So that's another change I'm making to a mistake that I made.**

** Anyway, hope that you like this chapter and PLEASE send in the ideas for a sequel. I really need them.**

** Ezra's POV**

During the first hour I had been on Pollis Massa, I watched as the complex bustled with activity. I was shuffled into a room filled with medical equipment by Benji who was followed by the man who treated me aboard Echo's ship.

The man, whose name I had still not learned, checked me out once again, telling me that he was making sure the concussion hadn't worsened any. To my relief it hadn't.

"Hey kid, you need to rest," the man said to me, gesturing to a sleep couch sitting near the wall behind him.

I just shook my head as much as was allowed with the splitting headache that I had.

I couldn't rest till I knew Kanan was going to be okay.

"He's going to be fine," Benji chimed in as if reading my thoughts.

I couldn't believe it after all of what Kanan and I had gone through. The images I saw with my very eyes had been forever burned into my memory.

I sat down right where I was at, which put me on the floor. I was exhausted, but my worry over Kanan and the terrible images in my mind kept me from that.

The images of Veldar shooting Kanan in the side would be forever etched into my memory. I could see the vivid images of the hallucinations as Kanan was killed in front of me as well as being killed by me over and over.

These images were the true reason I didn't want to sleep. I was afraid of the nightmares these images could produce.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, only staring at what was in front of me. I couldn't take my mind off of my master, even to rest or to eat. The only thing that happened around me was the man checking me out every now and then and then trying to convince me to sleep. But my answer was the same every time as I continued to sit and stare.

It was only when a familiar face entered the room that I finally broke the silent stare.

"Ezra," Hera said my name as she sat down to my right.

I slowly turned my head to where I was facing her.

"Hey," she replied as she gently stroked the hair on the top of my head, "Kanan woke up."

Those three words sent a small ray of hope run through me.

But I couldn't find any words to express the feelings that were running through me.

"He wants to see you," she reassured me.

"He does?" I finally managed to squeak out trying not to tear up.

She nodded.

"He's worried about you just as much as you are worried about him," Hera explained, "No rest for someone who has a concussion is dangerous."

I turned my head away feeling slightly embarrassed at the way I was acting.

"Can I go see him?" I finally asked turning back towards Hera.

"He is currently taking time in a bacta tank, but I think they'll let us in to see him," She said smiling.

I returned her grin with a small one of my own. I was hoping that this would ease my mind.

She helped me up and told Benji to let my healer know that I was coming with her. I followed her through the massive campus that was known as the medical wing of the particular facility we were in. I marvel at all of the technology that was being implemented throughout each of the corridors we entered. I had never seen some many electronics in one place before.

It took us a few minutes to get to the side of the complex that held the bacta tanks. This side wasn't as busy as the others I was previously in.

We entered the main hub of activity rather quickly. Healers rushed here and there between patients, nurses busy filing paperwork and family members of various people shuffled around.

It was a matter of time before we found ourselves near the entrance to the room Kanan was in. Hera waltzed right up to the door, but I hesitated. Did I really want the image of an injured Kanan burned into my mind as well?

"Ezra are you alright?" Hera asked as she doubled back.

"I don't know if I was to see him all injured," I replied.

"He's going to be okay and so will you," Hera said as she gently took my broken hand and guided me towards the door.

What I saw on the other side wasn't what I was expecting at all.

I saw Kanan in a tank filled with some sort of liquid. He was being suspended into the liquid by a harness that was firmly around his waist. Tan pants were draped loosely over his long legs and he also wore an oxygen mask for he was completely submerged in this strange substance. His hair was still pulled back but a few loose strands floated free.

His injuries looked terrible now that I could see them without clothes getting in the way. His whole chest was littered with bruises created by the broken ribs inside. I could see the stitches where they must have patched up the blaster shot to his side. I could also see the singed skin in the areas where he was burned.

I was so shocked that I couldn't take myself out of the doorway.

I stared into the room which still expressed the sterile white and grey colors exhibited in the rest of the place. The room was also separated into two levels. One to where you could view the patient inside the massive, cylindrical tank and the second one was to view the patient from above. In addition to that, it carried the main equipment used to keep the person inside the tank immobilized and suspended as well as a small medical sleep couch to place the person on after it was over.

"Are you alright Ezra?" Hera questioned me as she turned around to face me.

In truth I wasn't okay. Seeing Kanan like this was tough for me, especially since he endured most of this for me.

But I was interrupted from my thoughts when a familiar voice entered my ears.

"I thought I would find you guys in here," Echo stated as she watched the floating form of my master.

"Is he alright?" I questioned all my previous knowledge and asked.

"His injuries look worse than they really are," Echo answered but kind of chuckled underneath her breath, "He was so exhausted in face from the injuries he fell asleep in two minutes after we put him in the tank."

"What so funny?" Hera asked looking slightly amused at Echo's obvious laughter.

"It just reminded me of a time in my past that's all," she replied.

**Fifteen Minutes Later….**

I sat in silence as I continued to watch the sleeping form of my master float in the tank. Echo and Hera had left to talk for a few minutes alone so I had the room to myself pretty much.

I had learned that the substance inside was bacta, a healing agent that when you immerse or apply the stuff, it would heal wounds incredibly fast. The healer who would check up on Kanan every now and then explained that it would only heal surface wounds, not internal ones.

It was now time to get Kanan out of the tank. I watched as a group of people helped the healer gently raise him out of the tank, dry him, and place him on a nearby medical couch. He began to look pale as the healer re-bandaged my master's injuries.

"You can come up and be with him if you want," The healer spoke to me as she knelt down in front of me to get to my eye level.

I nodded and then found my way to the second level.

I pulled up a small stool that was nearby and sat down and once again watched the sleeping form of Kanan. Many emotions were running through me such as anger towards the four people charged with putting my master in this state, fear that Kanan wouldn't make it out of this alive and sadness that I could lose the one person who became the father figure I hadn't had in years.

I listened to the steady beeping of the monitor that was keeping track of Kanan's heartbeat. It was the only thing that let me know he was still alive.

I then laid my head down on the part of the bed not currently occupied by Kanan in some way. I didn't realize till this point that I was exhausted, not only from my own injuries, but from worrying over Kanan for too long.

I crossed my arms and used it as a pillow.

It took me a few minutes to get comfortable and sleepy enough to actually fall asleep. But once it overtook me, it didn't take me long to start dozing off.

It was that moment though that I felt a hand rest on my arm. I quickly jerked my head around to pinpoint exactly what was going on and found large tanned hand sitting there on my arm.

I then followed the rest of the arm attached to it and found the blue eyes of my master staring tiredly back at me.

Immediately tears began forming in my eyes as I finally got to see the eyes of my master while they weren't looking tortured or hurt.

"Kanan!" I said as I wrapped my master in a soft hug, "You're alright!"

"Yes I'm alright kiddo, what did you think?" Kanan made a joke out of the situation and threw it right at me.

"I thought that you weren't going to make it," I replied as I felt the warm, yet stiff arms of my master wrap as tightly as they could around me.

"Ezra, what made you think that?" Kanan explained.

"The nightmare that I had underneath the hallucinogenic drug that Veldar gave me," I told him, "It kept on repeating the same thing over and over again."

"And what was this same thing?" Kanan questioned me further.

"That I killed you."

**Kanan's POV**

I watched as my young apprentice continued to try and hold back the tears that were forming behind them. I know how bad this was as I was a first-hand witness, but it must have been something else for the young fifteen year old boy just learning how to love again.

"Ezra it's okay to cry," I told him. He had been trying to stay strong for me as well as himself for far too long in my opinion. I gestured for him to rest his head against my uninjured left shoulder and when he gave into the tears and let it loose.

I just sat there and held him as tight as I could with all of the injuries I had sustained. And it wasn't long before those tears turned into snores as Ezra fell fast asleep by my side.


	17. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm back! I hope that you enjoyed this last chapter. From all of the comments(Wattpad viewers) and Reviews(Fanfiction viewers) you seemed to enjoy what I I thank you also for the wonderful ideas for a sequel that I've been getting! So let's get into the next chapter!**

**Veldar's POV**

The prison that the so called natives to Pollis Massa brought me to was plush for a prison. If it wasn't for the bars towards the entrance, I would have thought that they just posted guards at the front of a room that they just deemed would be the best place for me.

The security wasn't thorough though in checking my person for devices that could break me out.

From the front of my lab jacket, I untied a button. To the naked eye, it would look just like an ordinary button made to keep my coat together.

But in reality, it was really a small comlink.

"Bane do you hear me?" I asked through the device. It was only set to the person who I was talking to and no other.

"_I read you Veldar," _The person on the other side exclaimed, "_What do you want?"_

"I'm currently being held prisoner on Pollis Massa," I explained, "I almost succeeded in breaking that Jedi I told you about but was captured when the rescue party arrived. I might need an assist getting out and getting my revenge."

I could hear the trademark hissing of the bounty hunter on the other side. This always made me nervous when I heard this as I could almost never make out if he was happy or mad.

"_I'll help you this time. But this time, you are going to have to pay me instead of giving me a tool to use in my endeavors across the galaxy," _Bane replied seeming annoyed at me for some reason.

"I'll pay you whatever you want, just help me get out of here," I exclaimed again sounding more desperate then I had intended to.

"_Then it's a deal," _He replied as the communication device went silent.

"This time Jarrus, you're going to wish you died upon that Star Destroyer," I said to myself as I then let out a relieved laugh.

I was going to get my revenge on the young Jedi who put me there.

** So guys, this concludes my story Twist of Fate. I thank you SO MUCH for all of the reviews, follows favorites, comments, and votes on this story both through Fanfiction and on Wattpad. It means a lot to me that you guys love this story. So I decided to make a sequel. So the synopsis of the story is going to be Veldar escapes prison and basically makes the Rebels lives miserable. The story is going to be called Revenge is Best Served Cold. So I hope that you will keep an eye out for this story and PLEASE let me know if you have any ideas regarding this sequel in lines with what I just talked about.**

** So once again thank you followers for your support. I couldn't have done it without you guys! -NightwingNinja17(Fanfiction) -JediPiggyPrime(Wattpad)**


	18. Sequel Promise

Hey guys just wanted to let you know that I'm currently working on the sequel to this story. I think you guys will like what I have in mind. But if you want your ideas featured in the sequel please send them int. A lot of what I put in this story was from fan ideas. So PLEASE send them in and keep an eye out for it. Hope to have the sequel's first chapter posted soon.

If you are someone who is on this website and have an idea, please Private Message me, under the title Story Idea, with your idea so that I can properly credit you with the idea. If you are a guest who likes my story please review so that I can also properly credit you with the idea.

I really want this story to come from your ideas. Some of my most favorite chapters in this story to write as well as to post were chapters made up of your ideas. And I know that you guys may not have an idea right at this moment but if you think of ANYTHING that you think would be a good idea, please send a message to me with the idea.

Anyway, thanks for all of the support and love for this story and I hope that you will like the sequel!


	19. Writer's Block

Hey guys! Its me again and I'm having writers block for the first chapter of my Sequel to this story. I

The idea for the first chapter is that it is coming from the point of view of the villains of the story. For those of you who have read this story all the way through, then you know that my OC villain Veldar is in prison at the moment. And if you read the last chapter then you know that Veldar called on Cad Bane the bounty hunter for help escaping.

Well I also kind of want to follow the lines of the season premere of Star Wars Rebels and REALLY want to include Darth Vader in this story somehow. I thought about maybe without knowing the Veldar contacted him as well to help get revenge, Darth Vader hires Bane to flush out the Ghost crew out into the open.

I don't know what to do for the first chapter but if you guys can help me with this that would be GREAT!


	20. Sequel is Up!

Hey guys the Sequel to this story is up! I hope that you will read it and enjoy it as much as you did this one! Please review when you read it to let me know what you think about the direction that its going.


End file.
